


When the World Goes Boom

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Auckland, Bad guys, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Alan and Scott are injured in a space explosion.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic started for Alan's Birthday back on 12th March 2020. It was supposed to be a short fic...it isn't. I've written most of it (I'm currently on Part Seven so there is more to come). I hadn't intended on archiving it yet because I'm sick of WIPs ending up here, but I had a request to do so and there is over 18,000 words written, so there is a considerable amount to share and I'm still writing. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for bearing with me.
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 @i-am-chidorixblossom and @olliepig for reading and listening to my wailing.
> 
> Spoilers for Season 3, angst, hurt/comfort, brothers, family.
> 
> -o-o-o-

It involved a fire.

An out of control fire was never a good thing, but an out of control fire in space was always a very bad thing.

Thunderbird Three was launched and Alan and Scott broke atmosphere at speed. John threw names and numbers at them. Firm Oxy-Baker again. This time an in-orbit facility harvesting space junk and recycling components and fuel.

Emphasis on the fuel as the fire was threatening to denotate the storage cylinders.

Scott made a mental note to take out Oxy-Baker on the stock market the first chance he had. He was sick of this poorly managed death trap of a company.

But his train of thought was heavily distracted as they pulled the three staff from the habitat just as the whole complex made like a sun and exploded.

He lost time for a moment there.

Consciousness found him spinning through space, his safety line dragging the three rescues along behind him.

“Scott!”

John. Thunderbird Five.

He blinked and forced his brain to work.

Earth spun past, alternating with starlit space.

“Thunderbird One, do you copy?”

“Uh?”

“Scott!”

John, perturbed. Not good.

“Thunderbird Five. I, uh, copy.” He could stop the spinning, couldn’t he?

He palmed his jetpack controls and did just that.

God, that was so much better.

“Scott, status!”

Damn, Johnny was a nag.

His three rescuees settled around him. One grabbed at his leg, her eyes wild and terrified.

Rescuees.

Shit.

He reached down and gently brought her closer, his brain struggling to function clearly enough to assess her condition. Suit seals, air supply. He moved from her to the next, who was still unconscious, but appeared secure. The third person at the very end of the safety line was not so lucky.

The terror on her face was forever frozen in the vacuum of space as her suit had been shredded.

Scott closed his eyes for just a split second.

“Scott-“

“Thunderbird Five, two out of three survivors.” His voice was ever so parched. “Tell Alan-“

And his brain hit a non-sequitur.

Alan.

He had been beside him.

Where?

“Alan?”

Thunderbird Three was spinning slowly in the distance.

“Scott, I’ve lost contact with Alan.”

“Alan?!”

Thunderbird Three did not answer, the red rocket continuing to slowly spin, her pilot who knew where.

“John, where is he?!”

“Shifting orbit to assist.”

A sudden distant point on the Earth’s curve swelled into the shape of Thunderbird Five, her thrusters fully deployed. She moved fast and loomed large above him.

He skipped a breath and nearly choked on nothing.

And John was there, blue and yellow and fiery jets. His space brother took control and the next thing he knew, he was safe inside Thunderbird Five, her silver padded interior too bright for his eyes.

So he closed them.

Alan.

His eyes opened in panic.

John darted past as the air pressurized around them and sound returned.

Someone was crying.

Alan.

John was hastily assessing the two survivors. Soft words of reassurance and instruction. Both were now conscious. One crying inconsolably.

Alan.

“John.”

“I’ve lost his signal. Eos is looking for him.”

As if hearing her name, Eos spoke up. “John, I have located Alan Tracy.”

“Where is he?” Two brothers. One voice.

There followed the recovery of their unconscious brother. Scott would never forget the sight of John decked out in his exosuit cradling his little brother against his chest, terror in his eyes.

Alan’s suit integrity was in place, but only because the material had melted down one side. The heat of the explosion…he had been too close.

His little brother had been burnt.

Part of Scott started screaming.

John took command. Scott forced his brain into procedure as Thunderbird Five realigned her path yet again and John took his exosuit out to Three and docked the abandoned, but thankfully undamaged craft.

Alan’s face was so pale under the touch of his fingertips. His littlest brother…

“Scott?”

His father’s voice echoed through Thunderbird Five. John was moving the rescuees to Three.

“Status? John reported Alan injured.”

“Yes.”

The scanner was in his hand and its readings hurt. Still his thoughts were sluggish.

“Scott? Your status?”

“He’s burnt, Dad.” Burnt. His little brother was burnt. Part of his uniform was fused to his thigh. Scott couldn’t help him.

Help him.

A blue gloved hand reached over and took the scanner from his fingers. John. Turquoise eyes frowned at him and that same scanner was suddenly pointed at him. It whirred and flickered light.

“Scott, you need to sit down.”

“Alan-“

“I’ve got, Alan. I’m going to transfer him to Three. You need to sit here and wait for me. Can you do that?” John’s voice was ever so gentle.

A single nod. But then John was taking Alan away. Scott had to follow.

He was his littlest brother.

He was vaguely aware of John shooting him a worried look, but Scott’s eyes were only for Alan. He trailed behind the hoverstretcher and the Thunderbird changed from Five to the red of Three.

John was strapping him into a chair beside Alan’s docked stretcher. Blue fingers touched his cheek and Scott looked up.

“He is going to be okay, Scott.”

Something knotted in his throat and the mental controls he grabbed for failed.

The whimper that passed his lips registered as horribly embarrassing in some corner of his mind, but he paid it no attention.

John’s hand slipped to his shoulder and those turquoise eyes suddenly filled his vision. “Alan is going to be okay, Scott. I have to pilot. I need you to stay here. Can you do that?”

Scott struggled to straighten his shoulders. What the hell was wrong with him? What put that horrible fear in John’s eyes?

John was his little brother, too.

“I can.”

A gentle squeeze of that blue hand and John was gone.

Three roared and his world moved.

He lost time again.

Everything shook and shifted from red to green and Virgil appeared in front of him, brown eyes ever so worried. “Scott, you with me?”

“Alan!” He shot to his feet and Virgil grabbed him as the world took several steps to the left. His head screamed.

‘Hey, he’s okay. He’s okay.” Strong arms held him.

That green.

He was on Two. How?

“Mid-air transfer. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Alan. We need to get Alan to a hospital.” He wilted. “He’s burnt, Virgil. He’s burnt.”

Something flickered in those deep brown eyes. “I know, Scott, but he is going to be okay. I need to look after you now. C’mon, let’s get you comfortable.”

“Alan. Where’s Alan?”

Virgil stepped to one side and there lay his little brother on a docked hover gurney. Sitting beside him was his father.

“Dad?”

Something inside just broke.

He was aware of Virgil grabbing him again as the world tipped on its side and his stomach heaved. Everything spun. He realised he was talking, saying something over and over again. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry…” He mumbled and mumbled and grey eyes caught his, doubled and wavered. “I’m sorry, Dad. Sorry. Allie got hurt. I’m sorry…”

A hand found his hair and he realised he was horizontal. Virgil was there. Dad was there. Dad. I’m sorry. Allie got hurt. I’m so sorry. Light flickered over him. Virgil’s worried rumble. A hand inspecting his head.

Soft fingers on his cheek.

Dad.

I’m sorry.

His father’s voice was ever so soft. “It’s okay, Scotty. Not your fault. It’s okay.”

A single tear leaked out one eye.

Blue fingers gently wiped it away.

Dad was in uniform. His pale gold baldric shone dully in the lighting. Scott’s eyes fixated on it as it doubled and wavered in and out of focus.

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

His father’s hand cupped the side of his face. “Not your fault, Scotty.” Grey eyes bore it into him and Scott fixated on their determination.

But it didn’t matter because they blurred, the greys all became black, and everything faded away.

-o-o-o-

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful support and patience with my crazy muse.
> 
> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three. Angstfest.
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 @i-am-chidorixblossom and @olliepig for all your help ::hugs::
> 
> I am seriously a lost cause.
> 
> -o-o-o-

“Virgil.”

But he didn’t need to call his medic son, because he was there immediately, scanner in hand. A flicker of light, a very worried frown. Comms. “Gordon, advise Auckland we have a possibly serious head injury enroute.”

A concerned FAB wandered down from the cockpit. “We are on approach, Virg. Secure for landing.”

“FAB.” Dark eyes turned to Jeff. “You need to strap in, Dad.”

Jeff looked down at his two injured sons. Virgil was hovering over Scott, his fingers closing fastenings to keep his older brother safe.

Jeff sat in a seat between Alan and Scott and pulled the belt into place. Virgil worked methodically checking the two rescuees as well as his brothers before securing himself when Gordon gave the word.

Moments later, Two was on the ground and he could hear her hydraulics lifting her body above the module. The door lowered and there were medical personnel rushing in.

Virgil gave sure words, clean medical handover for each patient. Scott and Alan’s hover gurneys were disengaged from the walls and hurried out into the southern sun.

Jeff followed.

Gordon appeared on one side, followed by Virgil on the other. Two was secured and they hurried to keep up with his injured boys.

Of course, they could only go so far, and they found themselves trapped in a waiting room. He had never liked waiting rooms. Fortunately, attracted by their uniforms, a nurse approached and offered them a private space to wait. Jeff was ever grateful. No doubt the press was sure to appear any moment.

“Eos?” Virgil’s fingers were on his comms. “Can you get us a feed on their conditions?”

“Yes, Virgil.” A pause and Virgil’s ‘projector threw up the electronic records being created by the hospital’s two newest patients. Neither of them were cause to celebrate. Virgil was glaring at Scott’s enough to scorch it out of existence.

“Virgil, breathe.”

That glare immediately targeted him.

Jeff ignored it. “You’ve done everything you can.” Hell, he continued to be amazed at how smoothly his boys worked together and the level of knowledge they now had. Virgil clearly knew what he was doing.

Jeff thumbed his comms. “Eos, John’s status?”

“John has docked Thunderbird Three at Tracy Island and is currently preparing Tracy Two for flight. Mrs Tracy and Ms Kyrano will be accompanying him.”

“Please give me a reading of John’s vitals.” He held up his wrist ‘projector and the AI did as he asked.

His frown echoed Virgil’s.

“Mr Tracy, John has his uniform on and has activated gravity assistance.”

Jeff’s lips thinned. “I don’t like it when he has to adapt so fast.” Memories of his own debilitating gravity issues were only part of the equation.

“It was necessary today.”

Yes, it was.

Jeff sat down on a plastic chair with a sigh.

Scott’s eyes haunted him.

He knew his boy took his responsibility as both the eldest and the Commander of International Rescue seriously. The reports Jeff had been subject to upon his return had been extensive. But there had been something in his son’s eyes when he relayed information on incidents that endangered his brothers, Virgil’s crash, Gordon’s injuries…there were things haunting Scott.

He understood it.

Didn’t make it easier.

“Dad, you okay?”

And then there was Virgil.

Another sigh. “I’m fine.”

Brown eyes scanned him for a moment but his second son didn’t enquire further, his gaze returning to his wrist projector.

His boys had seen so much. Had so many worries and fears, yet so much stoicism in the face of terror.

Scott apologising over and over again.

Jeff let his head drop into his hands and shut out the world for one blessed moment.

-o-o-o-

Alan Tracy liked to fly in his sleep.

When confined by gravity his mind sought the stars.

His brothers thought it was hilarious, each coming across him from time to time enjoying his slumbering antics. Alan, himself, only remembered about half of the incidents, but those he did were rather enjoyable.

This particular time it was not.

A sense of fear, stars spinning, heat and he woke with a start in a strange, dimly lit, white room, his heart pounding.

His body numb.

Curtains hung in silence.

No, not silence.

Something snuffled at his right elbow.

Turning his head in that direction hurt and for a moment his vision blurred. A blink and he discovered an empty bed beside his. The white sheets were all messed up. A bed table sat askew.

Another snuffle and he found a dark head resting on his bed.

“Sc-t?” Alan’s voice scraped like sandpaper across his throat.

The head shot up and a pair of confused blue eyes caught his. “Allie?”

Alan frowned. His brother was pale, even in the dim light, his hair mussed, and that blue was surrounded by deep bruises. “You ‘kay?”

“Thank god, Alan.” Scott grabbed his arm and, oh god, it hurt. He gasped and his brother let go with an incoherent sound. “Alan?!”

The prone astronaut’s eyes widened as he watched his brother dissolve into tears. Shock and fear crept into his numb body. “Scott? What? What’s wrong?!” He had never seen his big brother cry. He wasn’t sure if that was because he never cried or because of the older brothers between him and the biggest of them. And god, the sight terrified him. “Scott?! What’s wrong?!” He tried to move his arm to touch his brother, but it screamed at him. He could barely move and his beloved brother needed help.

As if he had called telepathically, his father and Virgil appeared in the doorway followed by a nurse. “Scott!” Hurried steps and Virgil’s arms wrapped around their eldest brother. Alan realised that Scott was wearing a hospital gown.

What the hell happened?!

Virgil caught Scott as he folded beside the bed, taking almost all his weight. “Scott, talk to me.”

The pilot muttered something incomprehensible and Virgil levered him over to the other bed and lowered him onto the pillows. “God, Scooter, please stay put.

The tear tracks on his brother’s cheeks shone in the dim light. Alan stared. “Wh-t happened?” The nurse was hovering, wanting something, but he only had eyes for Virgil and his Dad. “Dad?”

His father hurried over to Alan’s bed, his hand gently landing on Alan’s chest. “How are you feeling?”

“I-“ A dry swallow. “What’s wrong with Scotty?”

The answer came from Virgil. “Bad concussion.” Dark brows frowned at the protesting pilot. “Lie down, Scott. You’re not well, you need to rest.”

“But Allie-“ And his brother struggled against Virgil’s gentle hands holding him down.

“Alan is recovering. He will be okay.”

Scott wilted onto the bed. “He’s hurt, Virg. I let him get hurt.”

Alan swallowed as Virgil reached out and brushed his fingers against Scott’s temple. “Not your fault, Scooter. He will get better. Stop worrying.”

The room fell silent as Virgil gently lulled his brother into calm and eventually sleep.

A lump formed in Alan’s throat.

The expression on his father’s face hurt.

Virgil was so gentle…

“Dad?” His voice shook. “What happened?”

Glistening grey eyes turned to him. His father swallowed and moved closer to the bed. Quietly to preserve Scott’s sleep. “Allie, you were injured in an explosion. What do you remember?”

A flicker of thought. “Oxy-Moron company.”

A quiet snort from Virgil. His father’s lips curled just a little. “Close enough. The fuel tank exploded and you were caught in it.”

Alan’s eyes widened. He couldn’t move without pain…”How bad?”

His touched his shoulder. “You’re going to be okay, I promise.” The nurse activated Scott’s bed scanner and a hologram of his brother appeared above the sleeping man. She made notes on a tablet. “You’ve got burns on your arm and thigh. Your suit protected you, but the heat made it through in places. You were lucky to avoid a breach, but unlucky that what prevented a breach injured you.”

Alan stared at his father. There was something in his expression something not cold, but blank, as if part of him had been switched off. “Dad, are you okay?” Alan struggled with the emotion crawling up his throat.

His shoulder was squeezed ever so softly, but the question wasn’t answered. “Scott was knocked around and received a nasty concussion.”

Alan looked between his father and the sleeping Scott. Virgil was rubbing his face with one weary hand.

“Scott was crying.”

Virgil straightened and moved closer. His baritone was ever so quiet and as gentle as his touch. “The concussion is messing with his emotional equilibrium. He just needs some time and rest.”

The questions began to pile on him as he gained more control over himself. “Where are we?”

“Auckland. John, Gordon and Grandma are at the house. Kayo is harassing hospital security again.” There was something in Virgil’s eyes.

“Virg?”

And suddenly he was enveloped in a gentle hug, the soft cotton of his brother’s plaid shirt ever a comfort from childhood memory. Virgil avoided Alan’s right side and Alan realised that was where his injuries lay. But why…? “Why can’t I feel?”

Virgil’s voice was ever so quiet. “Medication.” A breath. “You’re going to be okay, Allie.”

They kept saying that. He blinked and tried to slow his still racing heart.

Virgil reached out and touched his temple just like he had with Scott earlier. The simple gesture blossomed a warmth in his heart that nearly sent him over the edge.

“Rest, Allie. Everything is going to be okay.”

His eyes closed against his will as he leant into his brother’s touch.

Somewhere between thought and the soft rumble of Virgil’s voice, he drifted.

-o-o-o-

Jeff stared.

He was caught between admiration of his boys and a horribly sick feeling in his gut.

Logically he knew the latter feeling was ridiculous, but he felt it anyway. His boys had mastered new technologies and travelled all the way out to the Oort Cloud to bring him home.

But really?

At this moment?

They didn’t need him.

He stood watching Virgil care for his brothers, so gentle, so familiar, so loving…Jeff had been missing for eight years.

He had been replaced.

-o-o-o-

End Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this fic is going…Okay, I’m lying, there is a glimmer of an idea, but then I started this fic for a specific reason which has now been blown out of the water, so what do I know? But anyway. here be the next bit :D
> 
> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three, angstfest.
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 @onereyofstarlight @olliepig and @i-am-chidorixblossom for putting up with my crazy and for various readthroughs :D
> 
> -o-o-o-

Scott woke to the sound of singing.

It was ever so soft, but there was a beat that even he could gather. Of course, the foot tapping the floor helped.

_Now when I was a little boy an’ so me mother told me,  
‘Way haul away, we’ll haul away Joe!  
That if I didn’t kiss the gals me lips would all grow mouldy.  
‘Way haul away, we’ll haul away Joe!_

Scott blinked. It was half out of tune and peppered with sniggers. It bounced into an equally awkward second verse before he managed to crank open his eyes, but by the time he did, his brain had already supplied the information he needed.

Gordon stood with one foot on the floor and the other on the chair beside Alan’s bed, swinging an arm, and putting out an accent that died somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic a couple of hundred years ago. There was something about Ireland and kissing a girl named Daisy and a whole pile of half mumbled words that may have had something to do with sailing if they had been pronounced correctly.

Alan was giggling.

Scott blinked again and had to acknowledge the pain bouncing around his brain. An involuntary groan brought the apparent concert to a halt.

“Scotty, you with us?”

When he managed to open his eyes again, Gordon was close. Yet another blink and Scott realised that his little brother was wearing an eye patch.

“Wha-?”

“Huh? Oh.” Gordon flung off the patch and half grinned. “Just mucking around with Allie.”

Scott’s eyes closed for a minute and when they opened again, his brothers had multiplied and sprouted a father as well.

Virgil’s soft rumble of query was actually relaxing.

“Hey, Virg.” His throat was dry.

“How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts.”

“To be expected. You got pretty badly thrown around out there. What do you remember?”

Time paused a moment and then fragmented memory settled in. “Alan!”

A big hand held him down with a soft “Hey.” But it was echoed by a higher pitched voice.

“I’m okay, Scott. I’m here.”

Virgil shifted to the right and Scott’s eyes managed to focus on his little brother lying in bed, waving at him with one hand.

His thoughts were ever so sluggish, so it took him a moment to register the bandages.

“Alan, you’re hurt!”

“Er, yeah? Same explosion as you. Don’t you remember?”

Scott frowned and was suddenly aware of his three brothers and father staring at him in concern. His brain froze and he came up with nothing. “Uh, I don’t know.” God, his skull hurt. He reached up with a hand and held his head, closing his eyes. “Ergh.”

He was vaguely aware of Virgil speaking to someone and then he was nudged gently. “C’mon, Scooter, let’s get some painkillers into you.” He turned to find his brother offering him a little cup of pills and a glass of water. He struggled to sit up and his father moved in to help with kind grey eyes.

“Dad.” It was an exhalation of relief.

“Take your pills, son.”

A slow blink, but Scott Tracy was always an obedient child and old, old habits reasserted themselves. He took the pills and paid no attention to the upward curve of his younger brother’s lips.

Medication swallowed, his father let him relax back onto the bed and his body was ever grateful. He closed his eyes again.

When he opened them the room was dark, the only light from under the door and a soft glow on the other side of the room.

A tablet lit up his father’s face. “Dad?” It was little more than a whisper.

The glow flickered as the older man climbed to his feet and moved closer. “How are you feeling?”

A moment of thought and he realised there was less pain. It was still there, but muted. “Better? Got me on the good stuff?”

His father sat down beside him, and Scott realised the other bed was missing. “Alan?” He was embarrassed at how his voice waivered.

A hand touched his shoulder. “He is fine, Scott.”

“Where is he?” Why was he so panicked?

His father hesitated just enough to up that panic another notch. “Alan is having his dressings changed.”

“Dressings?” His voice was desperate and his heart started pounding.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently. “He is going to be okay, Scott. Calm down.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” What had happened to his littlest brother?

His father sighed. “Alan received burns on his right thigh and upper arm. They are serious, but are being treated.” Another squeeze. “He will be fine.” A pause. “Virgil is with him.”

An incoherent sound passed Scott’s lips. Burns. Burns were amongst his worst nightmares. His mind clawed at his memory, desperately digging for details that just weren’t there. “How?”

A grey frown. “You don’t remember?”

“No, I don’t! Will you please just tell me!” It came out as a frustrated yell. He felt out of control and he struggled to stabilise his emotions. It was like floundering in a current. His head pounded in protest.

“Scott. Breathe!”

Breathe.

He sucked air in between his teeth and the whimper that came with it hurt. What the hell was wrong with him?

Another breath.

Virgil was with Alan. Virgil would look after Alan when he couldn’t. “What happened?”

“There was an explosion during a space rescue. Both you and Alan were caught in it. You received a bad concussion which is why you are having trouble remembering. You need to give your body time to heal.”

“What about Alan?!” He was yelling again. His father’s lips thinned and Scott found himself resenting that expression. “Please just tell me.”

“I have told you several times already and each time you panic.”

“I don’t panic.” It was automatic and so obviously a lie, it hurt. As much as his heart thudding against the inside of his skull.

His father’s lips thinned even further, his expression painful. “Alan was closer. His suit protected him, but it reached its limits and in two places melted to his skin. Given the alternative was a suit breach, I have to say I’m grateful. He will be okay, son, I promise.” Those eyes were ever so dark in the dim light.

Scott swallowed hard and finally got a grip on the hysteria trying to crawl up his throat.

Two words.

“Where’s Grandma?”

-o-o-o-

Virgil grit his teeth and clung to his insides.

Alan was the bright brother he always was, quite happily discussing the latest release of his favourite video game with the male nurse who was also apparently an avid gamer. It was an advantage. Any distraction from the necessary procedures happening on his brother’s right arm was to be valued.

They had chosen to remove Alan from the room he shared with Scott for this procedure simply because every time Scott woke, his concern was for Alan, as if his mind was caught in a moment of terror it couldn’t quite remember. He would ask the same questions, scared for his little brother and then forget them again.

Virgil was worried sick.

But all the scans came back clean. The doctors suggested stress, emotional trauma and a need to watch and monitor. Consequently, they were all taking a rotational period of keeping the eldest company in case he woke yet again disoriented.

Dad hadn’t left his side beyond the few times Virgil and Grandma had ganged up on him.

In the meantime, there was Alan.

The burns were nasty and were going to need ongoing treatment. His little brother was grounded indefinitely.

Of course, the young astronaut’s opinion of that was to scoff at it and take it as a challenge. Typical Alan.

Hell, typical Tracy.

So, Virgil was watching him to make sure he didn’t do anything too fast or too stupid.

It was early days yet and his little brother still had skin graft operations ahead of him. It would be a long road. But apparently if Gordy could do it, Alan could too.

Gordon had been glued to Alan from the moment he stormed into the hospital room. The only reason he wasn’t here now was because of Grandma laying down the law and Virgil stepping in to kick his ass.

He couldn’t help but protect Gordon as well as Alan. His aquanaut brother had seen far too much of the interior of hospitals and had the psychological scars to match. If Virgil could protect him from them, he would as much as he could.

Besides, he had to be here for Alan.

He had to be.

It was ever so hard to see the astronaut as a grown adult. His little brother would always be the baby he wanted to protect, no matter his age. And in the absence of Scott, Virgil was it.

The angry red all up and down Alan’s torso where the heat had leached through his suit was painful to see, but it wasn’t the concern. It was the two patches where his suit had failed that were the biggest problem. The material had melted and fused with his skin and a nasty mix of heat and cold exposure burn had resulted. The doctors were being very careful.

Twice a day they had to change the dressings and remove any dead skin, apply medication and redress. It was a painful procedure despite the drugs they had his little brother on and it hurt to watch. Alan had been offered the nerve block that they had originally given him, but he had refused it.

Virgil planned on speaking to him about that. There was no need to suffer.

Each time Alan flinched, Virgil had to clench his own muscles to prevent his own body echoing the action.

He stood on Alan’s left side, surreptitiously holding his brother’s hand, while the nurse attended to his right side. The medic in him was watching like a hawk.

The rest of him was just hurting.

“Okay, Mr Tracy, that is that one done. How are you feeling?”

Alan swallowed and forced a grin. “I feel like challenging your character to a duel in revenge.” Virgil didn’t miss how pale Alan was and the slight tremor in his voice.

The young male nurse raised an eyebrow. “You can try, young sword master, but I will defend myself.”

“After dinner tonight, Lance server. I challenge you.”

“Hardly fair. You suffer from battle wounds.” The nurse covered up Alan’s arm and moved further down the bed and uncovered Alan’s right leg. The hand in Virgil’s tightened its grip.

“I shall handle my handicaps, dragonslayer. You take care of yours.” Forced joviality.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. Really?

The nurse eyed his brother, something in his eyes. “Very well, I will meet you on the Plains of Perseverance at eight pm.”

Alan snorted. “There you will meet your fate.”

The nurse smiled just a little and began gently unwrapping the old dressings from Alan’s thigh.

Alan’s hand gripped even harder.

Virgil grit his teeth and clung to his insides.

-o-o-o-

John Tracy hated the media. It was one of the few topics that could actually raise his hackles. Eos had compared him to a cat in the past due to the frustrated hiss that sometimes involuntarily escaped through his teeth when he had to tackle the nets and damage control.

He took it as his responsibility to take on the gossip and the tangle of incorrect facts that inevitably sprouted following every incident. He had the skill to track down sources and nip the erroneous information in the bud. Eos obliterated anything he couldn’t trace. In fact, she took great glee in the process.

Scott did not know exactly what happened on these little forays, and John was going to keep it that way.

Scott.

His stomach churned. He had never seen his big brother so emotionally out of control.

Focus.

He had launched a very specific virus this morning by uploading it to Five and accessing several crucial net nodes. It pulled date specific information on both his injured brothers with a subset data array of keywords related to the Tracy family. The results were fed to Eos who sorted it and alerted him of any major issues.

Currently the biggest major issue was Oxy-Baker.

They had reacted to the incident in defence, he had to give them that, but to accuse Scott of misconduct was above and beyond what he was willing to tolerate.

“Eos, calculate what we need to purchase Oxy-Baker.”

“As a potential investment or to bankrupt them?”

John sighed. “Part of me would prefer to wipe them off the face of the planet, but I do believe their services are necessary. They support air reclamation, the WURMs and they have taken over some of the marine reclamation as well. Gordon would have my hide if we trampled that.” Another sigh. “Potential investment and improvement. We’ll ask Brains about this one. There has to be better methods available. That air reclamation system was a death trap.” He poked his tablet. “Am I reading this list of investors correctly?”

“Your eyesight was excellent at your last medical exam.”

John muttered something in French.

“The accent doesn’t make that any more polite, John.”

“I wasn’t going for polite.”

Another muttered French word, this time with an Italian accent. The numbers added up. There was a vulnerability amongst several of the smaller investors, so a back up plan if necessary, but if he was honest with himself, there would be some extra satisfaction in tackling at least one of the major investors.

After all Francois Lemaire was due a kick in the pants.

-o-o-o-

End Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three, angst, 2115 words
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 and @i-am-chidorixblossom for putting up with my crazy and reading this at random moments.
> 
> -o-o-o-

Gordon accompanied Grandma back to the hospital. His father’s voice had been almost vacant of emotion when he made the request. Scott is asking for his grandmother, can you please come back in.

It wasn’t really a question.

Grandma shot him a worried look as he grabbed his wallet. John was still in the house office. Gordon had tried to speak to his brother, but Eos had growled at him at the door.

He got the message.

Didn’t stop him from worrying.

He recognised they were in a bad spot, but the outlook was positive. Alan was going to get better; Scott should recover soon. It was hard, but not insurmountable and he fought to maintain his positivity. He had to think positive. That was the key to everything.

Grandma was ever so quiet. There was none of her usually bubbly chatter. Instead it was replaced with a silent frown, thoughts obviously churning behind those eyes. It was disturbing. She hadn’t offered to cook a meal since they got here.

“They are getting better, Grandma.”

She blinked and looked over at him. “I know, honey.” A critical blue eye appraised his clothing. “You should bring a jacket. We’re not in the tropics at the moment.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Grandma.”

She had dragged him and Virgil back here late last night, determined that he sleep in his own bed. Gordon hadn’t wanted too. He would rather have stayed with Alan. But his grandmother pointed out, and rightly so, that Alan was sleeping with medication tonight and would be fine under the care of the hospital. Gordon needed his sleep and he needed to go home.

Sure, Gordon needed to go home. This just wasn’t home.

But both brothers did as they were asked.

Somehow Virgil was gone before Gordon woke.

He suspected his older brother was taking his coffee intravenously to be out of bed that early. But he left a note and Gordon was to take the baton after Alan’s dressing changes.

Gordon’s lips thinned just thinking about that, but it meant he was going into the hospital anyway. Their father’s request was just timely.

The house in Parnell was close to everything important in Auckland, including the hospital. The early morning sun was bright and the view across the bay was blue and clear. His body ached for the water, but it wasn’t happening. He turned back to the car and forced a smile at the driver. He got a sad smile in return.

The drive was short, the hospital entrance like a maw, just like all hospital entrances, as he stepped into another world behind those doors.

A world from which he was willing to do anything to free his brothers.

Being Tracys they did get a little extra special treatment. Well, special in the way that they had to have it due to their celebrity. Scott and Alan’s room was separate from the main ICU, hidden away and secured by IR security and Kayo. Once past the guards, a small empty corridor led to three lonely chairs sat against stark white walls beside a door.

His footsteps echoed on the scrubbed linoleum.

Grandma gently took his wrist. “Gordon.” Blue eyes looked into his. “Could you please go and find Virgil and Alan?”

A frown. “Are you okay, Grandma?”

“I’m fine, honey. I just need to speak to your father.”

Alone.

It wasn’t said, but he got the message. “Okay, Grandma. Comm me, if you need me.”

“Always.” A soft smile and her hand briefly cupped his cheek.

He knew his smile in return was weak, but he gave it what he had.

As he turned to leave, the door opened and his tired father emerged. Gordon stopped in his tracks. Dad looked awful. Pale, bags under his eyes, immediate flashbacks to the early days of his return had Gordon’s heart thudding in his chest. A step forward, but Grandma grabbed his wrist again.

“Go find Alan, honey.”

A glance between his father and grandmother. “Okay, Grandma.” His hand wrapped around hers. “Comm me.”

She nodded once and let him go.

A nod, a smile at his father and he spun on his heel and strode back down the corridor.

Worry on his heels.

-o-o-o-

Sally Tracy was tired. But all the Tracys were tired so this was nothing special. Until all her boys were healthy and back with her on the Island, she wouldn’t be happy.

Jeff was overdoing it, of course. Her five grandsons inherited their stubbornness honestly from both sides of their gene pool. Lucy had been just as bad.

She looked up at her son and as always wondered how he had gotten so tall. She would always remember the tiny baby in her arms oh so long ago. He had grown into a man of who she was ever so proud, but the crick in her neck was becoming chronic.

Gordon was a relief.

Not that she would ever tell him.

“Jefferson, you should go home.”

“I plan to.” It was said with such depression her heart skipped a beat.

“Has something happened?” There had been something in his voice over comms, there was everything in his posture and expression now. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Mom.”

Hands on her hips. “Don’t you lie to my face, young man.”

“I’m not a young man anymore, Mom. I’m tired. I’m going back to the house.” He gestured towards the door. “Scott asked for you. He’s still a little disorientated. Be careful around the subject of Alan, he’s still forgetting his brother is safe.”

Sally grabbed her son’s wrist, a part of her mind registering the differences compared to Gordon’s

‘Worn’ was the word that came to mind.

She sought his eyes with her own. “What is it, Jeff?”

He twisted gently and wrapped her hand in both of his. “Scott needs you, mom.” A distinctly forced smile. “Go look after your grandson.”

Her lips thinned and she took his hand in hers and led him back into the hospital room. She didn’t miss his frustrated sigh.

“Grandma?”

The fear in Scott’s eyes brought her up short. She knew the symptoms of concussion, had even experienced some herself. She had hoped for some improvement.

She dropped her son’s hand and moved quickly to her grandson’s side. He was sitting up and hugging her before she even had a chance to say his name.

His broad shoulders were trembling. “Scotty?”

He didn’t answer, but his arms tightened. His hair brushed her cheek.

Her hands gripped his back, the hospital gown thin and crinkling under her fingertips. “Scott, honey, talk to me.”

A single sob on her shoulder. Harsh breathing. The tremble became a shake.

She clung tighter.

Behind her the door clicked shut leaving them alone together.

-o-o-o-

Virgil needed coffee.

Virgil needed a bucket of coffee. A swimming pool of coffee.

He needed a brother to get well and stop hurting.

Two brothers.

He sighed and leant against the elevator wall. Jeremy, his security guard, politely kept his eyes on the doors.

Virgil closed his. “I’m sorry, Jez. I’m not much company at the moment.”

“Understandable, Mr Tracy. No need to apologise.”

“Thanks for the early start.”

“Part of the deal, sir.”

Virgil opened his eyes at that. “Sir? Since when am I a ‘sir’?”

Jeremy snorted. “You will always be a ‘sir’, Mr Tracy.”

“You’ve never called me ‘sir’ before.”

His security guard smirked. “I use it as needed, sir.”

“Really? Well, quit it, Jez, or I’ll tell Gordon.”

The mock fear on Jeremy’s face did manage to draw out a small smile on his own lips, which was probably the purpose in the first place. “You should be afraid, very afraid.”

Jeremy dropped the fear and grinned just a little. “I trust you with my life, Mr Tracy, sir.”

It was Virgil’s turn to snort. “Would my squire like some coffee?”

Jeremy shrugged. “If Sir deigns it to happen, it will happen.”

Virgil rolled his eyes as the doors opened on the cafeteria floor. “Mocha or latte?”

“Mocha, thanks, Mr Tracy.” But the answer was distracted as they moved into the crowd, Jeremy’s eyes ever vigilant. The bustle around the elevators was tight and Virgil had no patience for it. It was a relief to break through the crowd into the café itself.

The surprise was to find Gerald, another of their security staff, seated at a table just inside the door. “Gerry? Who’s up here?” Virgil’s eyes tracked the tables and the answer was delivered to him as he caught sight of a lone figure in a dark corner. Pulling out his wallet, he fished out his credit card. “How long?”

Gerry was quiet. “About ten minutes, Mr Virgil.”

The credit card was absently passed to Jeremy. “Jez, get yourself and Gerry some coffee.”

“What about yourself?”

Virgil’s eyes didn’t leave the hunched figure of his father. “I can wait. Please give us some privacy.”

“Yes, Mr Tracy.”

He trusted them. They wouldn’t let him or his father out of their sight, but they would give them some distance and confidentiality.

He approached the table quietly, stepping around patrons and chairs. An ignored holoprojector spat the daytime broadcast from one corner, the sound adding to the drone of the room.

“Dad?”

His father startled, but visibly relaxed when he caught sight of Virgil. “You planning on sneaking up on your old man often?”

“I didn’t sneak, Dad. You okay?”

The sigh of frustration that hissed out between his father’s teeth was loud. “Virgil, for the last time. I am healthy and sane. Can you please stop asking? I’m not about to keel over because my day has been less than perfect.” That last came out quite loud and, if anything, was proof that his father was exactly the opposite of what he said he was.

Virgil kept his mouth shut and didn’t respond. Instead he stepped around the table to the opposite chair. “Is this seat taken?”

“Of course not. Sit down.” His father peered up at him. “Did you sleep last night? You look dead on your feet.”

“I don’t think you can talk, Dad. You didn’t even go home.”

Grey eyes levelled a stare at him, but his father didn’t say anything.

“How’s Scott?”

Something flickered through those eyes before they flickered away. “Not good. Your Grandma is with him.” Dad suddenly found his coffee particularly interesting.

“Still disorientated?” Virgil had already harassed the medical staff regarding Scott’s ongoing issues, but the only answers he could get were that his brother just needed time and rest.

It hurt to see Scott so distressed.

“His memory is erratic. He is terrified for Alan.”

Virgil sighed. “I was on my way to see him.”

“Your grandma has him in hand.”

There was something in his father’s voice. He looked up to find his father frowning at the table top. “Dad?”

“I’m sorry, Virgil.” It was quiet and parched.

“For what?”

The table top kept his father’s attention. “For leaving you.”

It was Virgil’s turn to frown. “It wasn’t your fault. We’ve been over this many times, Dad.”

“Yes, we have.” An indrawn breath. “Doesn’t change the fact I left all six of you to fend for yourselves.”

“We’re adults, Dad. We’re likely to do that anyway.”

Grey eyes slowly looked up and glistened in the fluorescent lighting. “Not like this.”

Virgil nearly didn’t hear the words that passed his father’s lips and as the man shook himself and straightened, he got the distinct impression that he wasn’t supposed to.

The engineer straightened his own shoulders in echo. “Dad, what is going on?”

Those eyes caught his for a split second before turning away again. A sigh. “Nothing, son. Now, you need either a bed or a bucket of coffee. At a guess you’re going to go for the latter, no matter what I say.”

Virgil levelled his gaze at his father, not willing to let the conversation drop.

“Exactly.” He stood up. “Name your poison.”

“TRACY!”

Both men jumped and on the other side of the room the two security officers leapt to their feet.

“How dare you challenge me, Francois Lemaire, in such an infantile manner. If you think I will go down without a fight, you are mistaken. Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, I say!”

It took Virgil too many alarmed seconds to realise it was simply the ‘projector in the corner yelling the challenge across the café. Lemaire was outlined in light talking to a reporter. “I will not surrender. You hear me, Tracy? This is war!”

Virgil stared at the hologram.

What the hell?

-o-o-o-

End Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a challenge and involved lots of whiny Nutty throwing hissy fits. It is also over twice the size of any of the previous parts.
> 
> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three, angst, 3931 words
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 and @i-am-chidorixblossom for putting up with my crazy and reading this at random moments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ::hugs::
> 
> -o-o-o-

Alan was exhausted after his dressings change, but to be honest, he was ever so happy to see Gordon regardless.

Virgil ruffled his hair and said something about grabbing coffee and going back to see Scott, and left him with his aquanaut brother.

It wasn’t exactly relief he felt at the change of brothers. He loved Virgil, but things were different with Gordon. He had to act less grown up and could be more the kid he sometimes felt like. Gordon never really grew up, so Alan felt less pressure to be the adult.

And besides Gordon was _his_ big brother.

As Virgil had pushed his hoverbed out of the consultation room, they had picked up their security. Jeremy was hanging with Virgil today.

Alan had Brie.

He liked the tiny security specialist. She had a nice smile and was barely tall enough to look him in the eye. Something that was refreshing for a youngest who had to look up at almost every other member of his family.

Except for Gordon, but he was special. Not that he would ever mention that.

On the other hand, Brie may be small, but he had the strongest impression she was quite capable of removing his head from his body with her bare hands. Occasionally Kayo would run the personal team through sparring matches, always an interesting spectator sport for the brothers, each cheering their favourite. Brie had managed to outsmart even the older expert, Jeremy. And she looked good doing it.

Not that Alan would ever admit that little opinion.

Her soft smile at him was cute, though.

Gordon, of course, had Iz with him.

Iz was scary. She hid in the shadows more often than not. Her nose ring, short purple hair and stoic appearance was intimidating. Yes, he had thought the word. Intimidating.

Gordon thought she was groovy.

Alan thought Gordon spent too much time with his retro junk and needed a vocabulary transplant.

But, in any case, both women were highly competent and came with a Kayo stamp of approval.

“Hey, Gords, can we go out into the garden?” He really didn’t want to go back into that room. Seeing Scott upset just hurt. He tried to not show how much it freaked him out, but right now? He was too tired to face it.

“Sure, Allie.” Auckland City Hospital sat next to some extensive gardens and while it wasn’t necessarily encouraged, patients and rebellious Tracys often went out there to escape the sterile corridors and reconnect to the world around them. One advantage of living on an island in the middle of the Pacific was the constant contact with the ocean and its ecosystem. For Gordon it was simply sighting the ocean in the distance that helped. For Alan it was less clear but all the Tracys, if hospitalised ended up out here at some point.

Scott had once had to chase a half delirious Virgil out onto the grass.

It gave security grey hair, but that’s why they were so well paid.

The corridors were stark as with any hospital. Alan let his eyes skip from sign to sign as the fluorescent lights flickered overhead. Windows into other worlds slid past.

At one point his eyes landed on a set of open doors with a radiation symbol blaringly decorating the wall beside it.

Radiology.

Alan blinked.

Had he been here? Something felt wrong. “Gords, can we stop a moment?”

“What? Sure?” His brother looked at the doors. “Why? Feel like getting your innards scanned?”

Alan frowned and ignored him. There was something about that radiation sign. “Have I been here?”

Gordon frowned a little. “Not this time. The medscanners told us enough. Scott has though. For his concussion.” A pause as Alan continued to stare at the gaping doors. “You came here for your broken arm when you were twelve. Remember that?”

Vague. “Yeah.” Maybe that was it. It had been a nasty break and hurt like hell. Not a happy memory. “That must be it.” A man exited the department and the doors closed. More warning signs appeared.

Alan frowned more.

“You okay?”

“Hmm.” Alan shook himself. He needed to get out of this building. It was driving him bonkers. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

“Sure.” But there was a subtle worry in his brother’s voice.

Gordon pushed him out into the sun and Alan closed his eyes against its brightness, but revelled in its warmth.

Of course, it wasn’t as warm as home, but the rustling of a nearby palm tree was reassuringly familiar.

“I’m going to find some shade to park you under. No need to risk that fragile skin of yours with a sunburn.”

Alan scrunched up his face. “I’m not fragile.”

Gordon snorted, but continued to push him easily down the laneway towards the gardens. Security bracketed them. Iz, spoke into her comm quietly. Waitemata Harbour came into view in the distance with Rangitoto looming over everything.

The breeze tickled Alan’s hair.

His brother found them a tree with a view and parked them, brakes secured. “How’s that?”

“Great. Thanks, Gordy.”

Gordon dumped himself on the end of Alan’s bed and a silence fell as Alan let the outside world wash away the antiseptic smells clinging to him.

“How are you feeling?” Gordon’s question was quiet.

“I’m okay. Got me on the good stuff.” He opened his eyes to find his brother’s concerned gaze corrupted by just a hint of a smile. “Don’t worry. One advantage of that procedure is they dose me up and as long as you don’t prod me, I can’t feel a thing.” He threw his own smile into the pot, desperate to remove that worry off his big bro’s face.

Of course, that prompted Gordon to poke his foot with one finger. Repeatedly.

Alan rolled his eyes. “How is everyone?” He hadn’t meant to ask, but it came out without thought. Probably because it was foremost in thought.

Gordon shrugged. “Okay. Virgil has gone all motherhen. John has disappeared into the office. I have no idea what he is doing in there. The media is starting to calm down, so I guess that is part of it, but Eos is snarly and defensive.”

“Eos always snarls at you. And you know why.”

“Not my fault she can’t take a joke.”

Alan smirked. Gordon was going have to rethink pranking John in the future. His watchdog didn’t take nicely to any threat to her father, marshmallow or not.

“How about Dad?”

“Well, you’ve seen him. Shell shocked are the words I’d use. You talk to him at all?”

Alan shook his head just a little. To be honest, he didn’t know what to say. His dad looked lost, almost fearful. While he loved him dearly, really…he still didn’t know his Dad as well as he wanted too. While the man offered comfort, it was awkward and hesitant and Alan was hesitant in return.

The familiarity of his brothers was just a relief.

There was so much guilt in there.

“This sucks.” Alan’s voice was desolate.

“Totally.”

“I just wish Scotty would get better. I hate seeing him like that.” It was horrifying. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry before.” His voice had gotten small.

“I have.”

Alan looked up at his brother. “What? When?”

“After the Zero X. Virgil found him in Dad’s office. I don’t think they knew I was there and I wasn’t there for long.” Gordon’s eyes dropped to the grass. “But this is different. He will get better, Allie.”

“God, I hope so.”

His train of thought was interrupted as Brie approached from the right. “Mr Gordon, Mr Alan, Kayo has requested you return to the room. There has been an incident.”

Alan immediately sat up straighter. “What happened? Is everyone okay?” Gordon slipped off the end of the bed and moved to the head, already disengaging the brakes.

“A threat has been made against the Tracy family and we have been requested to move you to a more secure location.”

A threat? Alan reached for his comms and realised that he wasn’t wearing any having been reduced to a hospital gown for his procedure. “I need my comms.”

Gordon’s eyes darted to him. “You do. Brie, make sure Alan gets his comms. If there is a security issue, he needs to be connected to the network.”

“Yes, Mr Gordon.”

“Kill the ‘Mister’, Brie. You know me better than that.”

“I most certainly do, Mr Gordon.”

“What?”

Iz swept in, expression stony and professional, and they were moving back towards the hospital.

As they passed radiology, Alan once again stared at the signs on the doors. The doors were closed, but something still stirred in his gut.

Something he couldn’t quite grasp.

-o-o-o-

Her eldest grandson clung to her as if he was a six-year-old again.

She couldn’t help but cling to him in return. It was disturbing to see the usually strong and emotionally private man so vulnerable.

“C’mon, Scotty, talk to me.”

Another rough indrawn breath and he slowly pulled away. Exhausted, red-rimmed blue eyes stared up at her, almost pleading. “Tell me, Alan’s okay.”

“Alan is okay, honey. He has a couple of nasty burns, but he will heal.”

“That’s what Dad said.”

“Of course, that’s what your father said, because it’s the truth.”

Something flickered in those eyes. Voice faint and dry. “I don’t know what is the truth anymore.” Scott fell back against his pillows with a hopeless sigh.

Sally reached out and stroked his hair. “Be kind to yourself, honey. You were injured, give your body a chance to heal.

“He called me for help, Grandma.”

She frowned. “Who?”

“Alan.”

“When?”

“Before the explosion. I remember his voice. He needed me and I wasn’t there.”

This was new. She sat down on the edge of the bed, but didn’t stop her ministrations. “Are you sure?

The anguish returned. “I don’t know, Grandma. I just keep hearing him.” Both hands came up and covered his face.

“Shh, shh, shh, honey. It’s okay.” His hair needed a wash, the strands stiff from old product and sweat. She didn’t stop stroking.

“Alan was hurt.”

“Yes, he was. But he is going to be fine.”

“H-He called me for help, but I couldn’t respond. I couldn’t help him, Grandma.” Wet, blue eyes widened. “Why couldn’t I help him?”

“You had three people under your care, Scott.”

“But Alan-“

“Alan is going to be okay.”

It wasn’t enough. Her grandson’s brow crinkled in anguish. “He’s my littlest brother, Grandma. Why couldn’t I help him?”

Whatever answer she was going to give him was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Before either of them could acknowledge it, Kayo stuck her head in. “Sorry to interrupt.” Her eyes widened at the sight of her big brother. “We have a problem.”

-o-o-o-

It took Virgil far too many seconds to put the likely scenario together in his head. A sign of how tired he actually was.

Lemaire continued to babble until the reporter gave up and cut him off. The ‘projector switched to an advertisement and the café settled down with only one or two people eyeing Virgil and his father with curious frowns.

“Who was that?”

Virgil’s tone was derogatory enough to smear the man’s name into the carpet with his boot. “Repeat customer. Unfortunately, his wealth is inversely proportional to his intelligence.” His father frowned, no doubt at Virgil’s disrespect. “He’s very rich, Dad.”

“But why is he threatening us?”

“That I need to find out.” Though he had his suspicions. This was not the place to discuss them. “We need to head back to the room.”

His father stood up. “Agreed.”

There were still eyes on them. Jez and Gerry’s gazes were like laser beams sweeping the room. Virgil sighed and stood.

They made their way quickly back to the room. Encountering Alan and Gordon in the hallway, Virgil assisted Gordon in manoeuvring Alan’s bed back through the door. To Virgil’s relief, Scott was actually sitting up in bed. He appeared drawn and tired, but he was awake.

Scott’s eyes tracked Alan from the moment he entered the room.

Alan just grinned and waved like he was on a float in a Christmas parade.

Kayo was fidgety. Not that the average person would notice, but Virgil was family and the stoic security officer was literally vibrating on the spot under her calm façade.

They got Alan settled and the entire family arrayed around the room, except for one obvious omission.

Virgil yanked out his phone and sent a priority call to his missing brother. “John, what did you do?”

John’s hologram was dressed in that godawful shirt Virgil wanted to burn. The only reason he hadn’t was because it was tailored to provide gravity support to the astronaut when he was on Earth, the piping providing both sensory output and pressure adjustments as needed.

But it was the last time Virgil was ever going to let his brother choose a colour, ugh.

“Tracy Industries bought Oxy-Baker.”

His father, who had been standing behind Virgil, stepped forward. “Why would you do that?”

Holographic turquoise eyes flashed. “We have history, Dad. The safety systems built into Oxy-Baker reclamation systems are atrocious. This was the fourth time we almost lost an operative to this business. We need to put an end to it.”

The tension emanating off his father was extreme. “Why now?”

John’s eyes flickered to Scott and back. “Why not? When Scott is incapacitated, his Tracy Industries responsibilities fall to me. I saw an opportunity, I took it.”

His father’s eyes shot to Virgil, and yes, Virgil felt guilt regarding that, but Tracy Industries was safer in John’s hands than his, and besides, when Scott was incapacitated, Virgil usually had his hands full with his brothers and International Rescue.

“You’ve created an incident that could have been avoided.”

“There is no incident, Dad. The job is done. We now own Oxy-Baker and can work to fix its many problems.” John obviously considered the problem solved.

His father most certainly did not. “I’m coming home and we will discuss this.”

John froze. “Dad?”

But their father’s expression was firm. “I will speak to you when I get home.”

“Yes, father.”

The respect in John’s tone was there, but it wasn’t. Before their Dad could respond, he blinked out.

Grey eyes frowned.

Oh shit.

The room was silent for a moment, each of the boys staring up at their father, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Dad, John knows what he is doing.”

Those grey eyes flickered to Virgil. “I’m sure he does.” But the sincerity wasn’t there.

Shit.

It had been a long time since he had seen his father angry, but apparently that time was up. “Dad, read the mission reports. There is ample reason for John’s response.”

“Perhaps, but not without discussing it first.”

“I trust him.” The words were parched and tired, but they came from Scott. For the first time those blue eyes, despite being bloodshot and weary, were clear. “I trust John to do what needs to be done.”

Their father continued to frown, but a flash of vulnerability and uncertainty crossed his expression before it once again firmed. “I will discuss it with John.”

“Jeff?” Virgil jumped. He had forgotten his grandmother was in the room. “You need sleep. We are going home.” She stood up off Scott’s bed and brushed her fingers against his cheek. “You feel better, Scotty, you hear me?”

His hand gently took hers and squeezed. “Yes, Grandma.”

She leant over and kissed his forehead, before moving around the end of his bed and doing the same to Alan. A squeeze of Gordon’s hand and a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and she was opening the door. “Jeff?”

Virgil looked up at his father and discovered exhaustion itself. Quietly. “You need sleep, Dad.”

“I’m fine, Virgil.” The snarl in those words had Virgil stepping back.

“Jeff.” Grandma’s tone was firm as was her frown.

Their father nodded once, his eyes darting to each of his boys before he turned and left.

The door closed quietly behind him.

“Shit.” It was an exhaled breath from Gordon as he stared at the door. “Dad’s pissed.”

“Dad is exhausted.” Virgil’s tone was just as firm as Grandma’s.

“You better warn John.” Scott’s voice was still dry and Virgil took those few extra steps closer to his bedside, taking the space left by his grandmother.

A quick comm to John and his exasperated response bounced about the room. “Lemaire was asking for it.”

Virgil’s tone was reassuring. “I’m not the one you’ll have to convince. It was Dad’s business. We should have thought of how he would react.”

John’s sigh was just as tired as any of the Tracys. “Eos has killed the newsfeed. Damage control is in place. Lemaire is still an idiot. He just made it easier with all his chest puffing and grandstanding.” A pause. “Scott?”

Virgil tilted the holoreceiver in his big brother’s direction. “Yes, John?”

John visibly relaxed at the sight of the prone pilot. “Good to see you.”

Scott managed a small smile. “Same. You keeping the execs on their toes?”

A smirk. “Always. You know they love me.”

That smile widened. “Like a case of shingles.” A sigh. “Dad will understand.”

“I hope so.”

“Batten down the hatches.”

“FAB.”

John blinked out and once again the room fell silent. Scott lost the smile and once again fell to tired and wan. “Scott, how about we go out for a little sunshine.”

Kayo immediately started. “Virgil, security-“

He held up a hand. “Task us with as many officers as you like. Scott has been in here for days.”

“Virgil-“

“Okay.” Scott’s voice cut off the both of them and sudden touch of elation in those bloodshot eyes was enough to cancel out the minor risk involved.

Virgil turned to Kayo. “We won’t go far.”

She glared. “No, you won’t because, I’m going with you.”

He shrugged. “Fine. We’ll enjoy your company.” And before any further protest could arise, He undocked Scott’s hoverbed and pushed it towards the exit. A glance in Kayo’s direction, which prompted another glare from his sister, and she opened the door, while simultaneously speaking over her comms.

He arched an eyebrow as both Jez and Iz appeared in the hallway as Virgil and Scott emerged from the room.

“You’re going to pay for this one, Virg.” There was a touch of amusement in Scott’s tired voice.

Virgil grinned. “It’s worth it.”

-o-o-o-

Alan stared as the door shut behind his brothers and sister, leaving the room suddenly empty except for Gordon and himself.

“Well, that was entertaining.” Gordon resumed his perch on the end of Alan’s bed.

Alan didn’t answer him.

“You okay?”

“Hmm?”

“Dad and John will work it out, don’t worry.”

Alan ignored him and hit his comms. “Eos, you there?”

“Yes, Alan, how are you feeling?”

“Getting better. Hey, could you please send the mission report and recordings to my tablet?”

“Are you sure? Mrs Tracy would be upset if you are tiring yourself out.” There was proof of intelligence for you, respect for Grandma. Or it could just be a survival instinct.

Now Gordon was frowning at him.

“I’m good, Eos, I just need to check by memories against what actually happened. Call it a data check.”

“Oh, okay, sending now.”

His tablet on the bedtable pinged and he grabbed it.

“Allie, whatcha doing?”

“I remember something.”

Gordon’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m not sure. It’s vague and it’s bugging me.” He pulled up the reports. John’s neat English bouncing off the screen, explaining the lead up to the explosion and the resultant rescue of his brothers. He pulled up the comm records and listened to the bounce back between himself and Scott just before the explosion. It was extremely odd to hear himself saying words he didn’t remember. Alan helped his brother secure the three rescuees and then returned to the habitat for one last reconnaissance in order to declare the site clear.

His last transmission was “Scott! I need-“ The signal cut as Thunderbird Five’s sensors registered the explosion.

Alan frowned, something stirring in his gut. It felt wrong. Something was wrong. Without saying a thing, he pulled the full sensor logs from Five. He tracked his position and Scott’s position. The rescuees trailed out behind his brother. They were the only lifesigns on sensors.

He watched himself stop not far from the fuel tanks, the distance that had nearly taken his life. Why did he stop? The signal went out to Scott. “Scott! I need-“ And the eruption of heat was blinding.

“What did I need?”

He jumped as he realised Gordon was standing right next to him, staring over his shoulder. “Alan? Talk to me.”

“I…I remember a radiation symbol. You know, the same one on the radiology doors. The fuel tanks were carbon-based fuels, not radioactive. But I remember that symbol.” His finger poked the tablet and the recording replayed. “What did I need?”

“Take a deep breath, Allie.”

Alan frowned at his brother. “I’m fine. It means something, I just don’t know what.”

Gordon reached over and poked the tablet a couple of times. “Check out what the station was stocking. Those reclamation plants pull all sorts of things out of old junk.”

“I already checked. They had space for radioactive materials. Most of the older satellites were nuclear powered. But their storage bins were recorded as empty. John checked that before we even arrived on site in case we needed to take precautions.”

Gordon sat on the bed beside him, his frown getting deeper by the moment. A tap of his comms. “Eos?”

“Yes, Gort?”

Gordon groaned.

Alan snorted. The names changed each time and each time was always amusing. Gordon was going to regret that joke for a lifetime.

“I’m not in the mood, Eos. This is serious.”

“Yes, Thunderbird Fork.”

“Gah. Eos, I said I’m sorry.”

“You said this was important, Gork.”

“Can you please give us a rundown on the supply and delivery runs to and from Oxy-Baker Reclamation Station 094 leading up to the incident.”

“Most certainly, Pork.”

Alan couldn’t help the grin as the data rolled onto his tablet. Three pages in it became obvious that there was a data error.

“These numbers don’t match.” Alan was glaring at the tables. “The carbon-based fuel capacity is to be expected, but they haven’t had a pickup for either their radioactive materials or precious metals in two weeks and yet both storage crates register nothing.”

“Maybe they had a dip in processing. Eos? Can we access their reclamation intake rate?”

“One moment, Mork.”

Alan grinned again. “Ork, ork, ork!”

He was rewarded by a scuff up the back of his head.

“Hey, injured here.”

Eos ignored their by-play. “According to their records, there was no dip in processing or change in product salvage. In fact, they recently broke down one of the earlier military reconnaissance satellites just this week. Definitely nuclear powered. Those statistics are incorrect.”

Alan stared at the numbers and fought his memory, begging it to give him more. The sick feeling in his gut got worse. “I think something happened, Gordy.”

A hand landed on his good shoulder and squeezed. He looked up at his brother and found concern in those russet brown eyes. “Allie?”

But he knew Gordon knew the answer before he said it.

“I don’t think the explosion was an accident.”

-o-o-o-

End Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge and was a challenge to write. So much for a quick fic for Alan’s birthday. I give up.
> 
> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three, angst, hurt/comfort, brothers and family, 5875 words
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 and @i-am-chidorixblossom for putting up with my crazy and reading this at random moments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ::hugs::
> 
> -o-o-o-

There was nothing said between Jeff and his mother on the trip back to the house. Sally was of two minds. The first was to let it all play out, let Jeff trip over the brilliance of his boys and teach him the hard way that they knew what they were doing.

Not that she thought he didn’t trust them, it was more an unfamiliarity of how the family functioned in an emergency situation. This was the first time since his return that any of the boys had received a serious injury. It certainly wasn’t the first time for the family in his absence. Certain things had been put in place, certain habits came to the fore as the family retreated into itself.

Which led her to option number two - to sit him down, run interference between him and his middle son before they could blow each other’s heads off. Because that was what was likely to happen. Jeff was a lot like his eldest in temperament and John never responded well to Scott in confrontation.

So, her second option seemed the valid course.

Except Jeff refused to pick up the conversation.

Damn stubborn Tracy. The breed only came in that flavour and it could be as frustrating as hell.

As the car pulled into their driveway, she gave it one last attempt. A hand on his arm. “Jeff, hear him out.”

“I will.” Tight and dismissive.

She sighed internally and grabbed her bag, following him out of the car. The breeze was stronger than earlier and it caught her hair. “Jeff, they have been doing this a long time. They know what they are doing.”

He turned at that, one step on the front porch. “Mom, so do I.” And he turned back and entered the house.

She sighed. This was not going to end well.

Sure enough, words were already being exchanged as she entered the room.

John was frowning, his calm obviously unnerved by one of a handful of people capable of shaking it. “It was a legitimate move, Dad.”

“I’m not suggesting it wasn’t. My concern is that you did it without consultation.”

“I didn’t need to consult. It is my responsibility.”

“For my business.”

The room froze. Oh, Jeff. Her heart hurt.

“Dad, I…” Those turquoise eyes turned to her for the briefest of moments before flickering away. “The business is under the control of all of us, Dad. You know that.”

Her son swallowed, but kept his composure. “In that case then, why wasn’t I consulted?”

“Because that’s not how it works.” John straightened just a little. “Scott is the primary contact. He sees to day to day activities and calls on my assistance at need. Scott gets injured, the ultimate decision making falls to me. I made a decision to save future lives and I actioned it. I have no doubt Scott would support such a decision.”

Sally had no doubt either. Lemaire really was an idiot and it explained why they had so many rescues listing Oxy-Baker as the culprit.

Jeff swallowed visibly and Sally groaned internally. Jeff had come back from his isolation a changed man, but the core of his personality, the same aspect that had enabled him to survive so long alone, was still there. He wasn’t one to stand on the sidelines, particularly in a business he had built from the ground up.

“You created a media storm.”

“Lemaire created a media storm and Eos has it under control.”

“That control is limited and you know it. She can only delete so much before absences are noted and questions asked. You can’t jeopardise her or our operations for random gossip.”

“It is under control, Dad.”

“Then how did I find out about it?!” Great now his voice was rising.

John was still holding it together. “I know what I am doing. Lemaire cut his own throat with that broadcast. I knew he would do it and worked it into the strategy.”

“What strategy?”

“Dad-“

“Why am I never told anything? Why am I always on the outside?”

“Dad-“

But there was no stopping him. Sally’s eyes widened as her son flared like a sun gone nova.

He threw up his hands. “My own family! I, just…John, why do you shut me out?!”

John just stared. “Wha-?”

“Jeff.” Sally reached out and put a hand on her son’s arm.

He turned and stared at her, his eyes widening.

Sally opened her mouth.

Jeff’s phone rang.

The moment snapped. Sound returned to the room. Jeff’s harsh breathing. John’s wide eyes.

Her own heart beating too fast.

The phone rang a moment longer before Jeff reached into his back pocket and yanked it out.

His voice harsh. “Jeff Tracy.”

Her son kept the phone on voice only.

“Hello, Val.” His glare at John proved this discussion was not over. “They are both on the mend. Alan still need further surgery, but Scott is getting there slowly.” His voice was tight. “You know the deal, dressing changes twice a day. Burns are the worst. Virgil is on it.” A pause and a frown. “Yes, I’m fine…John and my mother, at the house.” He sighed and lowered the phone, deploying it’s holoprojector. Val Casey appeared before them all.

She frowned up at Jeff. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Val, I’m fine.”

Her lips thinned as if she didn’t believe him. Sally was not surprised. Val could always read Jeff, almost as well as her sister. The two of them used to gang up on him.

Sally had often wondered if Val could have become something more than the boys’ aunt, but Jeff had never pursued and Val just fell deeper into her career.

No doubt, Val would pursue the topic of Jeff’s health later, but for the moment she resumed the reason for her call. “We have begun investigations into the explosion and I was hoping International Rescue would be willing to share your data on the incident.”

Jeff’s eyes flickered to John. “I had assumed you had already received it.”

John caught that gaze and held it. He shook his head just a little.

Jeff’s eyes widened.

Val was talking to someone out of projector range. “Foster says she has yet to receive anything. John?” Her dark eyes turned to her nephew.

“We’re still assessing the situation, Aunt Val.”

She stared at him a moment, her lips thinning. “Very well. I will want Foster to interview Scott, Alan and John at their earliest convenience.”

“That may be some time, Val. My two boys were seriously injured.”

“I know that Jeff. I don’t like it any more than you, but there was a major explosion in orbit. We now have projectiles intruding on shipping lanes and orbital contamination. It is a mess up there. The World Council is demanding an investigation. This could affect the operation of International Rescue.”

Jeff frowned. “How?”

“There are those who claim your rescue organisation is at fault.”

“What?! Two of my sons nearly lost their lives.”

“Then prove they weren’t responsible by sharing the information.”

Jeff’s eyes hit John’s. “I will see to it.”

Val held his eyes a moment longer. “I look forward to it. GDF Command out.” The phone flicked off before anyone could comment.

“Why haven’t we cooperated with the GDF?” The words were sharp and shot at her middle grandson.

“It has become our policy to not trust the GDF.” John’s expression was resigned.

“Why?”

“The Hood has a spy in their ranks, possibly more than one.”

“The Hood is in jail.”

“It’s not the first time and it doesn’t mean much, Dad, trust me.”

Jeff’s lips thinned.

John straightened and appeared to steel himself.

Oh, for the love of-!

“Jeff.” Again, she reached out and touched his arm.

Again, it was thrown off.

Jeff opened his mouth.

John’s comms went off. “John, you there?” Gordon.

The room froze.

The astronaut stared at his father a moment longer before turning slightly and thumbing his collar. “Yes, Gordon?”

“Hey, bro, I think we have a situation.”

“What?”

“You okay?” Gordon’s tone became concerned and she could hear her fishy grandson’s frown over the commline.

“I’m fine. Details, Gordon?”

“Alan’s remembered something. We don’t think the explosion was an accident.”

As her heart sank, Sally stared as John’s turquoise hardened into obsidian.

-o-o-o-

Okay, if Virgil was honest, pushing Scott out into the sunshine wasn’t entirely just for his brother’s benefit. He closed his eyes, holding the bed still a moment as the sun hit his face.

“Oh, god, who turned the sun up?”

Shit.

Virgil grabbed his sunglasses from his pocket and handed them to his brother. They were snapped up and shoved on Scott’s face ever so fast. The wraparounds blocked out everything and the concussed man sighed in relief.

“Sorry.” So much for being the medical expert in the family.

“‘S okay.” Scott lay back and literally melted into the bed. “Feels good.”

Virgil relaxed a little and resumed pushing the bed out towards the gardens.

“Not too far, Virgil.”

His shoulders dropped. “Kayo, I just need a tree and a view. Scott needs it.”

The security officer held his gaze.

“It’s only Lemaire. The man’s an idiot.”

Her stare continued.

“Please, Kay.” Puppy dog eyes maybe?

He held it for a few seconds longer and was satisfied to see her shoulders finally drop. “Fine.” She stalked into the fore, hand signals thrown at both Jeremy and Iz and the three security officers bracketed the bed and the two men.

Oh, he was so going to pay for this.

But, yeah, totally worth it.

Kayo led them out into the park and under a tree as requested. Virgil pulled the hoverbed to a halt with a sigh. The view was magnificent.

Jeremy stepped closer and took up a position near the Tracy brothers, Iz melted into the gardens and Kayo glared at Virgil one more time before talking into her comms quietly and running a perimeter.

So going to pay for this.

“She’s going to turn your life into hell, Virg.”

“Eh, she loves me. She won’t kill me.” He walked around the bed and perched on it beside his brother. “How are you?”

The breeze caressed his cheeks and it was wonderful.

“Better to be outside of that room.”

Virgil caught the unspoken terror in his brother’s voice. “Alan is going to be fine.”

“I know.”

Virgil reached out and touched his brother’s arm. “He will be. I promise.”

Scott turned to look at him at that, tired eyes staring up at him with a fragile hope Virgil had never quite seen in them before. Scott was always the powerhouse of inspiration in their family. The leader, the mover, the focus. To see him so tentative was alarming.

It was the concussion.

It had to be the concussion.

“Are you okay?”

Virgil startled. “What?”

His brother was peering at him. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“Virgil, seriously, are you okay?” Scott was frowning in concern.

Great.

“I’m fine.”

“You have bags under your eyes bigger than Grandma’s handbag.”

Virgil rolled those eyes. “Exaggeration. I just haven’t had my coffee this morning.”

Scott stared at him in alarm. “You were up that early and haven’t had coffee?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I had coffee over breakfast. Just haven’t had my morning refill.”

That stare continued. Ever so great. Now Scott was worried about him. “I’m fine. You’re the sick one.” He turned away so his brother couldn’t stare at him any longer.

“Did you sleep?”

“I slept.” A couple of hours at least.

“For goodness sake, Virg-“

He placed a hand on his brother’s arm. “I’m fine. Quit worrying.”

“It’s my job.”

“You’re on sick leave. Give it up.”

“Look after yourself.”

“I am. Just drop it, okay. I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”

“Exactly.” But it was said under his brother’s breath and Virgil doubted he was supposed to hear it. He ignored it anyway and turned away to focus on being outside and free from the confines of the hospital.

Scott appeared to give up, though he did manage to shoot Virgil a concerned look every now and again.

Virgil ignored him and just sat back against the headboard with his brother and relaxed.

He was on the verge of dozing off when his comms squawked at him. As he focussed enough to answer, Kayo swept out of the shrubbery and joined them.

Virgil’s heart sank even before he heard Gordon’s voice.

The explosion wasn’t an accident.

-o-o-o-

The room was ever so much more depressing and confined with so many people in it.

Their father and grandmother returned to the hospital, this time bringing John with them. Virgil noticed from the moment his middle brother walked through the door that something was up between him and Dad.

When Aunt Val and her second walked in behind him, Virgil realised exactly what.

Their Aunt immediately moved to both Scott and Alan, enquiring after their health. Her second, Captain Foster appeared both fearful and uncomfortable and had every right to both emotions.

Virgil glanced at Scott and found the expected concerned expression on his face.

But his brother shook himself and the commander made an appearance, his expression calming while his blue eyes missed not a thing. Virgil both welcomed it as a sign of his recovery and with a little bit of dread. Scott had never been entirely convinced Foster was innocent in the Hood’s theft of her identity. Virgil was of two minds himself, but everything IR could access…and that was a lot with Eos up their sleeve along with John…just proved her innocence more.

So, they treated her as innocent.

“Aunt Val, what brings you here?” Scott lay back against his pillow, his eyes tracking the people in the room.

Alan, in contrast was beginning to look tired.

When Scott and Virgil returned to the room with Kayo, the astronaut had been energetic, fuelled by his own discovery and worry. The words had literally fallen from his mouth in report to Scott. Virgil had shoved the beds together and the eldest brother had reached out to gently touch and reassure the youngest. It had been an important moment for them. Virgil hadn’t missed the tremble in his big brother’s voice or his inability to let his brother go.

Alan hadn’t minded in the slightest.

Virgil himself stood to one side listening as both Eos and Alan filled gaps in the picture. Scott’s expression hardened with each word.

Understandable.

Virgil wasn’t impressed in the slightest that someone was responsible for nearly killing two of his brothers.

Kayo went ballistic.

More security was ordered and her voice was sharp over comms. Virgil had no doubt the hospital was now tighter than Fort Knox.

“Commander, I have a report that you don’t believe the orbital explosion was an accident.” The colonel’s voice was crisp and clear.

Scott’s eyes darted to his father.

Jeff straightened just a little his expression firming up.

That blue gaze darted to John and their middle brother’s posture parroted that of their father with just a touch of defiance. The flicker of comprehension in Scott’s eyes reflected Virgil’s assessment of the situation. There was definitely an argument on simmer in the room.

Scott pushed himself up in the bed and Virgil jumped in to help. He could understand not wanting to face this lying down.

Scott grabbed at his head and closed his eyes.

“Hey, take it slow.” Virgil caught his brother’s shoulders and shot a glare at his father. Goddamnit, if this set Scott back after all the progress today, John wasn’t the only one who was going to be in an argument with his father.

“I’m okay, Virg.”

Pillows were shoved in to support Scott and the commander sat up straight, not quite high enough to look Casey in the eye, but impressive enough.

Virgil stood beside him.

“Colonel, we have only just now discovered there may be a possibility that the explosion was not an accident.”

“I need details.”

Scott’s eye darted to Foster for the barest of fractions. “I would prefer to do my own investigation of this matter. I need further information.”

“This is GDF jurisdiction, Scott.”

His brother’s lips thinned. He knew their aunt was right, but trust had been eroded after so many failures on the GDF’s part.

“There are some discrepancies in the station’s records. We suspect they have been masking their intake of both precious metals and radioactive materials.”

Her dark eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“That is what we need to find out.”

“Do you have proof?”

Scott turned to John and every eye in the room followed. The astronaut didn’t blink, his voice cool as he answered. “You will have our records shortly.”

“Thank you, John.”

John didn’t answer.

Virgil frowned.

Their father stepped forward. “Thank you, Val. Keep us in the loop?”

“Of course.”

Scott’s lips thinned further. “Colonel, I would appreciate this information being kept in confidence.”

It was Casey’s turn to straighten. “Of course, Commander.”

Scott dipped his head just slightly. “Thank you.”

There was a sudden silence in the room.

It was broken by a snore.

Virgil turned to find Alan flaked out in his bed, on his back, dead to the world. The medic flared. “I would appreciate it if my brothers were allowed to rest. It has been a long day and they are still recuperating. His glare landed on their father and the man met him eye to eye.

It was the Colonel who had the apology. “I’m sorry, Virgil, but this was important.”

“I’m aware of that, Aunt Val, but Alan was seriously injured. We came very close to losing him. So, you will need to excuse us if we are a little protective.” On the bed next to him, Scott flinched. Damn. Poor choice of words.

Virgil dropped a hand onto Scott’s forearm and squeezed gently without looking at his brother.

“I can respect that, but I will require Captain Foster to interview both Alan and Scott as part of this investigation as soon as possible.”

Virgil took a single step between his brothers and his aunt. “It will have to wait until at least tomorrow, Colonel. Both need more time.”

“You are not a doctor, Virgil.”

Of course, that set off his grandmother. “But I am, Val, and Virgil is correct. You are going to have to be patient.”

Alan snorted in his sleep. Gordon, sitting on the end of his little brother’s bed, lay a hand on Alan’s leg. There was a frown on the aquanaut’s face.

“I am trying to help you, Sal.”

“I know that, but you will have to wait. Our boys aren’t up to it yet.”

The colonel’s dark eyes turned to the eldest man in the room. “Jeff?”

Grey eyes darted from their grandmother to the sleeping Alan to the glaring blue staring from Scott’s bed.

A soft sigh. “My mother, as always, is correct, Val. We will have to wait.”

Val dipped her head in defeat. “Jeff, as soon as possible.”

“You have my word.”

With that the colonel looked to each of them, turned and left, taking Captain Foster with her.

As the door clicked closed, their father rounded on them. “What was that?”

Scott frowned. “What was what?”

“That was your aunt. Your mother’s sister. I would think you would treat her with a little more trust and respect.”

“Dad, that was Colonel Casey of the GDF. This is a professional relationship and we treat it as such. We have had difficulties with the GDF multiple times in the past. I can not afford to trust that organisation blindly. Aunt Val, yes, she means well, but she is not in control of every person in the Force. I will not trust them any more than I have to.”

“Why?”

Scott stared at his father a moment before turning to John. “Make sure Dad has the necessary mission reports as soon as possible.”

John’s FAB was very quiet. 

Their father returned Scott’s stare with equal wattage, his eyes grey stone. “I see we need to have an extended discussion.”

Scott dipped his head just slightly. “Yes, sir, we do.”

The ‘sir’ floated around the room like a harbinger. Scott hadn’t addressed his father like that in over nine years.

“Jeff, I think we should talk about this later. These boys need their rest.” As if to punctuate his grandmother’s request, Alan snorted and rolled over in his sleep. His soft whimper as he landed on his injuries had Gordon moving fast to gently prod him in the opposite direction.

Virgil winced, and realised he was still standing in defence of his eldest brother even though their Aunt had already left. A swallow and he stepped back to Scott’s side. He didn’t miss his grandmother eyeing him.

Grandma reached up and placed a hand on their father’s arm. “C’mon, Jefferson, you need rest.”

He turned to look at his mother. His shoulders sagged just a little.

Her hand travelled around his back and her touch became a one-armed hug. “You boys get some rest, too.” Blue eyes pinned both Scott and Virgil in particular.

Virgil let his head nod just once as Grandma steered her son out of the room. Their father must be really tired to allow himself to be herded like that.

But then this was Grandma.

Virgil sighed as the door closed behind them. Grabbing a plastic chair, he let himself drop into it beside Scott and for a moment just sprawled there.

“That could have gone a bit better.”

“You’re telling me.” Scott’s tone was as tired as Virgil felt. “Dad’s pissed.”

“Don’t blame him.” Gordon’s expression was sad.

It was Scott’s turn to sigh. “No…god, I’m tired.”

That perked up Virgil and, in a moment, he was standing again, fussing at his brother to lie down.

Scott glared at him, but surrendered without complaint, proof of exactly how much that little meeting had taken out of him.

“I’m sorry, Scott, but that’s not all of it.” John moved quietly closer to the bed; his expression just sad. “Dad feels we are shutting him out. That we are not including him in the decision-making process.”

That explained the tension on John’s face when he arrived.

Scott rubbed his face. “I…uh.” He let a breath out in a rush. “FAB.”

“I’ll speak to him tonight.” Virgil’s voice was rough and both Scott and John, along with Gordon in the background, turned to him.

“Virgil, are you okay?” John’s eyes were suddenly concerned.

Virgil cleared his throat and his voice came out more its usual depth. “I’m fine, why?”

His brothers’ frowns didn’t disappear, but Virgil pre-empted further discussion of his health by speaking further. “I’ll talk to him tonight. Hopefully he will have had a rest by then. We’re all tired. Tempers are guaranteed to be short.”

Scott grunted.

As if to parrot his big brother, Alan snorted again.

Gordon stifled a laugh.

Scott glared at him.

Virgil rolled his eyes and threw himself back into the chair.

Concerned turquoise eyes followed him, but Virgil ignored them.

God, he was tired. A blink. His coffee. He never got his damned coffee. Explained the tired.

He rubbed his face fit to erase it and lay back.

It could all wait a few minutes.

-o-o-o-

“Do you think he knows?”

“Of course, he knows. How could he possibly not?”

“He’s asleep. How could he know?”

“Because you never shut up about it.”

“Can it, you two, or you’ll wake him up!” The hissed whisper was closer and definitely Scott.

“I think that would be a good idea considering he is about to fall off that chair.” Gordon? Yes, Gordon.

Virgil shifted and realised he was not in a comfortable position. Not comfortable in the slightest.

He groaned as his body complained. Ow.

“Now, see that? You’ve done it. You just couldn’t shut up, could you?”

A gentle hand touched Virgil’s shoulder and he shifted again. Oh god, what had he done to himself.

“Hey, Virg, take it easy, you’re going to fall off the chair.”

Chair? Wha-? He forced his eyes open.

Just in time for whatever was under him to tip sideways.

The world tumbled into a mess of linoleum, orange and bruising hard surfaces.

Strong hands caught him though.

“Shit, Virg, you okay?”

The orange? The orange was Gordon. Virgil blinked attempting force clarity into his thoughts. His butt hurt and he had whacked a foot, but those strong arms of his little brother had caught all the important bits. A dazed stare up into eyes as brown as his own and his brain came mostly online.

“Ugh, Gordon? What the hell?”

“You fell off your chair.”

Virgil struggled to right himself and his brother helped him to sit up. He was on the floor. Scott was peering over the edge of his bed down at him, a worried frown on his face. “You okay, Virgil?”

He ran a hand over his face. “Uh, yeah, I guess. Thanks, Gords.”

“All part of the service.” As usual, Gordon’s tone was light, but Virgil didn’t miss the fact his brother hadn’t let him go yet. “You fell asleep. Did you know you snore like a frog?”

He turned to his brother. “What?”

“A genuine frog. I can even name the species. Mating call and all. I suggest you don’t fall asleep next to a pond. You may wake up with some interested, but somewhat slimy female admirers.”

Virgil stared at Gordon for a full second before giving up and shaking the man off so he could roll to his feet.

Ow, everything creaked. “How long?”

Scott’s eyes followed him as he staggered upright. “Maybe a couple of hours. You were tired.”

Still was. He rubbed his face again.

“You missed lunch.”

Huh? Food. His stomach groaned. “I’m good.”

“Bullshit, Virgil. Go home, you need food and a bed.”

He ran his hands through his hair. Ugh, sleep inertia. His brain was fog. He just needed a moment.

He grabbed his chair and righted it as his fish brother unfolded from the floor. His sore butt hit the plastic of the seat and he groaned. “I need coffee.”

Gordon snickered obviously ignoring the warning in those words.

Scott’s voice was firm. “Gordon, could you please get Virgil some coffee.”

That prompted a glare war between brothers that Virgil had no energy to umpire.

Blue must have won over brown like it usually did, because Gordon stomped off.

“You okay, Virg?” Alan’s voice came from somewhere beyond Scott.

Virgil grunted.

“Give him a minute…or sixty.” The grin in Scott’s voice was just offensive.

“Shut up.”

Gordon returned with what turned out to be a decent and wonderful and, oh god, coffee. So warm, so longed for. “Gordon, I love you.”

His brother snorted. “Figured, but I’m thinking you love the coffee more right now.”

“Mmm-hmm.” His eyes were closed and the smell. Ohhhh!

Someone was giggling but he didn’t care in the slightest.

Coffee.

It was a few reverential moments and some steaming liquid of the gods later before he surfaced enough to discover three pairs of eyes smirking at him.

Three.

“Where’s John?”

It was Scott who answered. “Lemaire threw another fit. He returned to the house to tackle it.”

“Another one? I thought John had the business secured.”

Scott sighed. “He does as far as I can see. Lemaire is just hounding the press.” Virgil narrowed his gaze at his eldest brother, suspicious. Scott rolled his eyes. “And before you ask, yes, I did fall asleep, but your snoring woke me up.”

“And me.” But Alan was grinning, obviously feeling better for his nap. “What frog was that, Gordo?”

“An African bullfrog. A big fat nasty one, just woke up from hibernation. Kinda applicable really, considering.” Gordon’s grin was fit to split his face in half.

Virgil ignored him and guzzled the dregs of his coffee.

Perhaps Scott was right. Maybe he should go home if he was disturbing his brothers.

A hand touched his arm. Scott’s voice was quiet and sincere. “Virg, go home. You’re wearing yourself out. Alan and I are fine. We will be fine. Go home.”

Virgil swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

The door to the room opened and a nurse entered. “Mr Alan Tracy, it is time for your dressings change.”

Virgil blinked. It was that late? Where the hell had the day gone?

He pushed himself to his feet. He could hang for another half hour or so.

Scott groaned softly as Virgil moved his bed out of the way so they could undock Alan’s bed. “Virg, go home.”

“I will. After Alan’s had his dressings changed.”

“Virg-“

“I’m good. Gordon, hang with Scott and sing him a lullaby. Here hold my coffee cup.” He shoved the empty mug into his gaping brother’s hand and helped push Alan’s bed out of the room.

Alan’s giggle made it worth it.

-o-o-o-

The giggle lasted until they entered the procedure room and then nothing could deny the seriousness of the situation. They left Jez and Brie at the door to give them privacy.

As Alan’s bed was docked and the protective sheets laid beside him, Virgil moved to take up a position at the head of the bed and gently rested his hand in Alan’s hair. Out of the way, but still in contact with his little brother.

During previous procedures, Virgil had moved to the other side of the bed, but this time he wanted a better view.

Maybe down the track, he would be able to help his brother through his recovery.

The nurse left for a moment and Alan looked up, his hair soft against the palm of Virgil’s hand. “Thanks for this. I know it sucks to watch, but thanks for being here, bro.”

A small smile. “Anytime, Allie.”

He could have let Gordon come in his stead, but Gordon was as much his little brother as Alan, and while they were all adults…well, almost, his fingers brushed blond locks involuntarily…every instinct still called to protect them.

If he was honest, Virgil would have to admit that his family was everything to him.

He would do anything for his brothers.

A small sigh. He must be tired. He was getting maudlin.

The nurse returned, bustling in with a hypodermic. She smiled at Alan and he forced a grin. “Got me the good drugs again?”

“Certainly, Mr Tracy. Only the best for our best patients.” Her smile was genuine and friendly.

She prodded his brother’s IV line and injected the medication. “Let’s give that a few moments to do its thing.”

Alan grinned. “Bring on the psychedelic butterflies.”

The nurse only smiled and finished up. “It will be over before you know it, Mr Tracy.”

Virgil hoped so.

The next few moments were quiet as Alan settled.

Virgil found himself gently stroking his brother’s hair.

He wasn’t sure if it was for Alan or himself. Maybe it was for both of them.

Eventually, the door opened and the same nurse from this morning entered pushing a small tray of supplies.

Alan grinned. “Joe, you’ve come back for a second round.”

The young man smiled in return. “Wouldn’t miss it. How are you feeling?”

“Oh, the good stuff is doing its stuff. Can barely feel a thing.”

The nurse stepped up to the side of the bed, giving Virgil the barest of nods. “That’s what we like to hear. Have to make sure we have a happy customer.”

“Give me a little more and I’ll be more than happy.”

The nurse snorted as he lined up his tools. “Kelly says you’ve had just the right amount, Alan. Wouldn’t want you to go loopy on us.”

“Sounds like fun. Hey, Virg, is it fun?”

Virgil blinked. “Is what fun?”

“Being high as a kite. Joe, you should see what stuff like this does to my brother.”

“Alan…”

The nurse looked up at Virgil and a small smile spread across his face. “Really? What does it do?”

Virgil groaned. “Alan-“

“He gets funny. One time he tried to walk through a wall. Another time, he proposed to Kayo, his sister.” Alan giggled. So much for not being as high as a kite.

“Alan, please.”

“It’s okay, Virg. We still love you.”

Blue eyes were looking up at him and smiling.

God, Allie.

The nurse pulled out a hypodermic needle. “Now I’m just going to put in a local anaesthetic and we’ll get started.” He began uncovering Alan’s arm.

Virgil frowned. “Why does he need a local? He has a nerve depressant in place.”

The nurse blinked at him. “This is part of the procedure.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve attended every session with Alan. He has not needed a local anaesthetic before. You didn’t give him one this morning.”

The nurse turned towards him. “He was in pain this morning. I felt this would help.” The man turned back to Alan and pulled the covers off his arm.

“Which local are you using?”

The man didn’t stop what he was doing. “Why?”

“Virg, what’s wrong?” Concerned blue eyes stared up at him from the bed.

“Just asking some questions, Allie.” He turned back to Joe. “Can you please stop a moment and explain what you are doing?”

Joe straightened and turned to Virgil, resignation on his face. “I guess I’ll have to.”

A blur of movement, a sharp pain in his neck, heat and shock as he was flung away from the bed. His head hit something hard and the world sparkled in a rain of stars.

“Virgil!”

Alan!

What the f-?!

“You had to be a smart ass, didn’t you. Couldn’t make this easy. No…bloody Tracys!”

Virgil’s brain derailed for a second. The man beside the bed doubled as he reloaded the syringe. “Two Tracys instead of one, can’t hurt, s’pose.”

“Al-lan, r-run!” He fumbled for his collar. “J..J..ez.” Where was his voice? He lurched a step. “Alan!”

His brother was responding, ever so slowly, dragging himself off the bed, his sedated body ever so heavy.

Heavy…Virgil listed to one side and struggled to right himself.

Joe had the hypodermic charged again. He turned to Alan.

No!

Virgil threw himself forward and crashed into that doubling figure.

They went down with a resounding crash. Surgical tools went flying.

“Goddamnit! What does it take to shut you up?!”

Virgil wrestled with the man, but he was uncoordinated and numb. Joe slapped him across the face with an empty medical tray and everything vanished in pain for too many moments.

But he had a grip on an arm and he wasn’t going to let go.

The man struggled, fighting him, and Virgil again tried his collar comms his thick fingers fumbling. “Jez…Jeremy, please!” Not Allie, please not Allie, don’t hurt Allie.

White hot pain flared in his arm.

Not Allie.

Again, sharp, hot and burning.

Again. He whimpered.

“Get off me, you annoying piece of sh-“

Something stabbed into him and stayed there just as the room exploded with noise.

Not Allie.

“Scott, help…please…”

Everything came down to that fist and what it held.

Not Allie.

Not Allie.

Not.

Alli-

-o-o-o-

End Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for season three, angst, hurt/comfort, brothers and family, possible tissue warning, cos I need one.
> 
> Many thanks to @scribbles97 and @i-am-chidorixblossom for putting up with my crazy and reading this at random moments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ::hugs::
> 
> -o-o-o-

One moment he was easing himself into the warm blanket of the nerve depressant. The next his nurse was attacking his brother.

What?

His brain was slow, dulled by the medication. It took longer than it should have to connect dots. Virgil was thrown away from the bed, hitting the wall with a skull cracking thud.

“Virgil!”

His nurse muttered something and reloaded a syringe.

Alan doubted it contained anything good for him.

“Two Tracys instead of one, can’t hurt, s’pose.”

“Al-lan, r-run!” Virgil’s voice was broken and stumbling, but Alan was already moving.

Attempting to move.

Shit.

Mostly numb but still able to move…just.

He pushed himself towards the opposite side of the bed.

Everything was slow…too slow.

The nurse reached for him and two hundred pounds of pissed off Tracy stumbled past the bed and took the man down. The surgical cart went flying with a clatter of tools and the metal trays.

“Goddamnit! What does it take to shut you up?!”

Alan took the opportunity to fall off his bed.

He hit the floor with a mix of numb and echoing pain. His breath was harsh in his ears as he desperately tried to focus. His body promised some serious ouch later.

His torn out IV dangled on the side of the bed, a single drip of blood staining the white bedsheets.

Focus!

A snap of metal against bone and across the room the nurse loomed over a half prone Virgil, surgical tray in one hand. A red welt was forming on his brother’s scrunched up face.

The nurse tried to pull away, but Virgil had his upper arm in his fist.

And Virgil’s grip was like a steel trap.

Alan knew that from experience.

Get help!

His hand automatically went for his comms and Thunderbird Five.

He wasn’t wearing his comms.

His response to that was violent.

Across the room, the nurse grabbed a scalpel off the floor and slashed at his brother’s arm, attempting to get free.

Virgil didn’t let go, but the sound he made…Alan screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Brie! Security! HELP!”

His body shook with the effort, but it gave him the result he needed.

Brie burst into the room followed by Jeremy.

And Joe stabbed his brother.

“No!”

Both security officers converged on the struggling nurse who still hadn’t managed to get free from Virgil’s grip.

Virgil was limp on the floor, his body at an angle against the wall.

Bleeding.

So much blood.

And Alan couldn’t reach him. “Virgil!”

No response. Jeremy was yelling into comms.

Virgil still hadn’t let go of his attacker. The guy was struggling against the large security officer, who had wrenched the man’s free arm around his back.

Brie ended the situation by subduing him with a fist to the face. Jeremy pried Virgil’s hand from the man’s arm and he was forcibly and thoroughly restrained.

Like steps in a play, Kayo then tore into the room. Her eyes caught Alan’s under his bed before bouncing to Virgil.

A quick hand signal and Brie was directed in Alan’s direction.

Brie’s approach blocked his view of his big brother as Kayo converged on the fallen man. Alan attempted to move, but his body was having none of it.

“Alan, are you injured?”

He looked up into Brie’s kind eyes and shook his head. “Virgil?” His voice broke and he realised he had tears on his face.

Brie didn’t answer him. “We need to get you back on your bed so the doctors can check you over.” And there were doctors and nurses in the room.

He suddenly realised Jeremy was counting out loud.

What?

He knew that pace. He knew that beat.

CPR.

His hands were slow to respond, but he forced one to try and move Brie out of the way.

But another nurse appeared. Kelly. Her name was Kelly and Kayo had personally vetted her.

But Kayo had vetted Joe as well. Joe who was going to play video games with him later tonight.

“Take a deep breath for me, Mr Tracy.”

Alan turned to the Kelly nurse, but his brain jammed. A single slow blink.

“Virgil?”

“The doctors are with him, Alan.” It was Brie who answered. “Let’s get you on the bed.”

There were hands and they were lifting him. He rose above the bed and finally he could see his big brother on the other side of the room.

Virgil lay pale, blood spattered and flat on his back. Jeremy was doing regular compressions on his chest, numbers falling from his lips as one of the nurses provided manual respiration with a bag.

A hover gurney was rushed into the room. People moved and surrounded his brother blocking him from sight again.

Kayo stepped out of the crowd and took charge of the person responsible for her brother’s injuries. The man she dragged off the floor, still covered in their brother’s blood was not Joe.

Alan blinked moisture from his eyes. Brie and the nurse were still fussing around him, but he ignored them.

The numbers on Jeremy’s breath hurt.

But there was something about not-Joe. “Kayo, can you bring him over here?” Alan was surprised at the sound of his own voice.

Green eyes snapped to him. “Alan, I want you secured immediately. Back to the room with Scott until I can arrange safer accommodation.”

“Kayo, I know him.” His bed began to move and Alan fumbled at Brie’s arm. “Brie, I know him!”

The bed stopped.

The numbers did not.

Kayo frowned and raised the man so Alan could see his face.

He knew him. But he didn’t. His brain teased. “Disguise?”

Kayo poked the man’s clothing. “Holonet. Alan-“

“He was there.” The words came unbidden. “He was at the reclamation plant. I saw him carrying a case of radioactive materials.” The image fuzzed in and out of his mind, thwarted by the explosion that had rendered him unconscious, but the more he stared at the man…put a helmet on him… “He was there before the explosion.”

Kayo frowned at her prisoner.

The whole room shuddered as a bolt of electricity hit flesh.

Alan gasped in a sob.

Kayo’s face was stone, but she reached out and touched his leg before directing Brie to take him from the room.

The last Alan heard before he was whisked away was Jeremy swearing.

-o-o-o-

Scott lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. “How is he, really?”

“Who?” With the removal of Alan’s bed, Gordon had planted himself on the end of Scott’s. The aquanaut looked as pre-occupied as Scott felt. He still held Virgil’s coffee cup in his hand, fiddling with it unconsciously.

“Alan.”

Gordon turned to him. “Oh, Allie’s coping. Well, best as he can be. He’s worried about the explosion and the fact he can’t remember it, but I’d say he’s more worried about you than anything else.”

Scott frowned. “Me? Why?”

“You haven’t exactly been yourself lately.”

A swallow. No, he hadn’t. “How are you?”

Gordon arched an eyebrow. “Me? There’s nothing wrong with me. It’s you guys who are the sick ones.”

“You getting enough sleep?”

That prompted an eyeroll. “Scott, I’m fine. Grandma is on the case.”

“Doesn’t seem like she’s nagging Virgil enough.”

Gordon snorted. “That’s Virgil. With you down, he’s going for the smother title.”

“Gordon.”

His brother threw up his hands. “Fine, I’ll drag him to the house when they get back.”

Silence fell for a few moments.

Only to be broken by Iz stepping smoothly through the door and closing it securely behind her. “Sir, I regret to report we have a level one emergency.”

Scott shot up in bed and the world tipped on its side for a moment. Gordon was suddenly on his feet and holding Scott’s shoulders. “Hey.” He didn’t say anything further, just held Scott steady. An IR level one emergency equated to an IR operative in dire threat or life endangerment.

Gordon’s response was sharp as Iz took up position inside the door. “Details, Lieutenant.”

Any response was cut off by Brie charging through the door with Alan’s bed in tow.

Scott was off his bed and moving before Gordon had a chance to hold him back. He stumbled over to his youngest brother, eyes desperately seeking reassurance of his health. His hands landed on bed covers just as Gordon made it to his side and prevented him from taking a dive to the floor.

Alan was white as a sheet and the moment his eyes landed on Scott, he burst into tears.

Scott’s heart lurched and climbed up his throat. “Allie, god, what happened?” An absence registered and his heart attempted to strangle him. “Where’s Virgil?”

Alan’s hands fumbled for him and he realised his brother was at least partly medicated.

Gordon turned to Brie. “Report!”

“I’m sorry, sir. There was an incident in the examination room. Mr Virgil Tracy was seriously injured. The perpetrator has been apprehended-“

“He saved me, Scott. I couldn’t…and he…oh god…” His little brother gasped in a breath, his whole body shaking enough to trigger Scott’s paramedic senses, his hands reaching for his brother. Alan was verging on hysteria.

“Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One.” John’s sharp voice cut through the room.

Scott, as if in a slowly dawning nightmare, thumbed his comms. “John?”

“Level One Emergency security is in effect. Virgil…” His brother’s calm voice broke in half. “Scott, it is not…good.”

So much information in such a short time, but nothing definite. “What happened?! What is Virgil’s status?” The commander reared up and jumped to the fore as his balance teetered. He vaguely registered a hand steadying him again, but ignored it, forcing steel into his spine. “Goddamnit, report!”

“Kayo reports Virgil has suffered a cardiac arrest. Jeremy is reportedly assisting hospital staff with resuscitation. Kayo is on point. Eos is in the hospital network. No video has been recovered, however initial medical scans report an overdose, likely a sedative. Virgil is also suffering from several deep lacerations to his right arm and hand. A scalpel was embedded in his shoulder.” A pause as Scott heard his brother draw a shaky breath. There was no trace of that shake as his calm voice resumed. “Level One response in action. Extra security is on its way. You are to stay where you are and not leave that room.”

Alan was gripping Scott’s hand so hard, his nails were drawing blood.

A blink was Scott’s only response for the first moment. His second response was a hoarse FAB.

Virgil.

Another slow blink and he drew his sobbing little brother into his arms and held him, one hand stroking his hair, stumbling words to attempt to calm him down.

Part of him registered that Gordon was his only defence against gravity and he soon found himself being urged by the aquanaut to sit on Alan’s bed. He drew Alan in tighter as he did, his littlest brother hampered by his injuries and the medication protecting him from pain.

He was vaguely aware of the security officers by the door updating each other momentarily, before taking up position either side of it. Gordon said something at some point, but Scott’s awareness had narrowed to the shivering form in his arms and the missing brother so seriously injured elsewhere in the building.

For once in his life, Scott found he did not have the resources to respond. His mind was awhirl of disjointed thoughts and fears and the commander failed him.

Gordon was saying something, talking to someone.

Alan’s sobs had reduced to little more than an exhausted whimper as a nurse approached the bed.

Scott just eyed her and held on tighter.

-o-o-o-

It had taken Grandma some serious persuasion to get John’s father to go to bed, so it was with some small regret, but no less urgency, that John knocked on that bedroom door. There was no question, Dad had to know.

“Dad?”

No answer.

He knocked again. “Dad?”

Still no response.

He gently eased open the door.

His father wasn’t in the bed. Instead a silhouette was outlined by the windows, the afternoon sun masking his father’s form almost black in contrast.

“Dad? Are you okay?” Urgency gnawed at his heels, but caught between his brothers and his father, a few seconds…

Dad turned. “John?”

“I’m sorry, but we have an emergency.” A pause, how to… “I-I need you in the lounge.”

The man spun immediately. “Why?”

“Report in the lounge. I need to find Grandma.” He knew where she was, but he needed an extra moment to compose himself.

His father grabbed his jacket and was out of the room in moments, but worried eyes wandered over him as he walked past.

Admittedly, he could have called both his parents on comms, but this asked for more.

Grandma was in the garden. The vegetable garden on the Island was her stress relief. Here in Auckland she only had the small patch of ornamental shrubs in the backyard. Fortunately, they included several rose bushes that could take the hacking the Tracys sometimes needed. Virgil had been known to cut them almost to the quick in the past due to worry or anxiety. The last episode had seen the immediate purchase of an extra punching bag and a spare piano to save the poor plants’ lives.

The bushes bounced back happily afterwards, but, still, it had been a trying episode.

But not as bad as today.

Grandma’s security guard, Leone, had already slipped into the yard and hovered beside the door, eagle eyes combing the shrubs.

“Grandma? We need you in the lounge.” He didn’t want to tell her.

God, he didn’t.

She stood up, her eyes passing over Leone beside him, but the moment she caught sight of his face she froze. “John? What’s happened?”

“I-I need you in the lounge.”

Her eyes widened.

Virgil was the one who looked after Grandma.

Virgil.

Grandma was suddenly up close, her hand on his arm. “John, talk to me.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Come inside, Grandma. Dad’s in the lounge.”

They turned around.

Dad was not in the lounge, but standing at the door, eyes even more worried than before.

“Dad, Grandma, we need to go inside. This is a security issue. As if to emphasize the statement, all three of them jumped as an IR drone hissed in to hover over the back garden. No doubt, there was another in the front yard. Gerald and Tane had already liaised with him and were actioning the necessary protocol.

Eos buzzed in his ear.

Virgil was on full life support.

He closed his eyes for a just a split second.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. His brothers were on the mend. It was all so sudden.

“John, talk to me.” It was Grandma, her hands were on his chest. “Tell me or I will third degree Eos myself.”

He shook himself and herded both parents into the lounge.

Tane’s eyes darted across them as they entered, the stocky Maori man’s face as stoic as always.

Leone slipped into the room on their heels.

John let his professional façade slip into place. He wasn’t sure he could keep it together any other way. “Grandma, Dad.” His eyes caught grey irises. “We are at a Level One Emergency. Virgil was attacked at the hospital.”

“Attacked?” His father’s question served to echo Grandma’s gasp.

“The situation isn’t entirely clear as yet. Kayo is investigating. Virgil was with Alan for his dressings change. The nurse attending attacked Virgil.” An indrawn breath. “They suspect a sedative was introduced to his system at overdose levels. It stopped his heart.” Another shaky breath. “Virgil is on life support.”

He never wanted to see that expression on his grandmother’s face ever again.

“What about Alan?” His father’s voice was parched.

John swallowed. “Alan apparently took a fall, a few bruises but is otherwise uninjured. Kayo has yet to speak to him in depth. He is…upset.”

“Who did this?” His grandmother’s voice was rough and spoke of threat.

“The perpetrator is in custody. We’re working on it.”

His father held his eyes a moment longer before striding out the door.

John blinked, only to find himself wrapped in his grandmother’s arms. He was unsure as to whether he was giving or receiving comfort, but ultimately, it didn’t matter as he leant down and wrapped his arms around her in return.

Her hair tickled his nose.

“I’m sorry, Grandma.”

She didn’t answer other than to squeeze him tighter.

His father strode back into the room, a hastily packed bag in one hand. “Mom, I want you to pack a bag for several nights, we may not be back for a while.”

“Dad? You have to stay here. It is the safest option.”

His father froze a moment before turning to face John. “If you think I’m staying here while my _sons_ are trapped in that hospital, threatened by who knows who…” He drew in a breath. “They are your brothers!”

John straightened to his full height and looked his father in the eye. “Dad, I am aware of the circumstances. This is not the first time something like this has happened and the Level One Emergency protocol was designed to keep every member of this family safe in such a situation. You are safer here.”

His father stared at him. “Not the first time?”

John firmed his lips. This was not the time to discuss Gordon’s injuries and the fact they hadn’t told their father the full story as yet. “You are safer here.”

“Well, you know what? I never got where I am playing it safe, John. I’m going to the hospital. It is up to you what you want to do.” His father turned and strode towards the door. Gerald moved to follow without a word.

Want? There was no ‘want’ in this equation.

“Honey, he’s going to go, no matter what you say.”

A sigh. “I know.”

“Scott did the same thing.”

“Yeah.” Kayo had been so pissed.

“We should stick together.”

“Yeah.” Kayo was going to be pissed again.

“Grab your stuff, dear.”

“Yes, Grandma.”

So, he found himself throwing a bag of clothes together while Grandma did the same in her room. Tane was as silent as always, but he was in the room with John. He wasn’t going to let him out of his sight bar the monitored toilet break.

Of course, John wanted to be with his brothers, but part of him wasn’t used to being able to do that. Usually there was a good twenty-two thousand kilometres at least between him and them, elevator or no. His responsibility lay in overwatch to keep them safe.

Keep them safe.

“Eos, status?”

Her answer was immediate and precise. “Virgil is secure. Jeremy is monitoring, but Kayo has called in further security to relieve him as soon as possible. Alan has been prescribed a mild sedative to help with his emotional state.”

John rubbed his face with one hand and allowed himself to sit on the bed for just a moment. “A sedative?”

“He was very upset and due to his previous injuries. It was thought best that he be kept as calm as possible.”

Scott would be beside himself. Hell, John wasn’t the best either. But when a brother was injured, Scott took it personally.

Perhaps Dad was right. They needed to be at the hospital.

“You ready, dear?”

His grandmother was pale in the poor light of the hallway.

He grabbed his bag. “Coming, Grandma, coming.”

He strode through the door.

Tane followed and closed it behind them.

-o-o-o-

End Part Seven


End file.
